Es casi fraternal
by migaDbr
Summary: En un intento por "adelantar lo inevitable", los miembros del Raimon y el Inazuma Japan incitan a Mamoru y a Aki a que empiecen a salir juntos. Los chicos deberán poner en orden sus sentimientos con la ayuda de los pocos amigos que no se lo toman como un simple juego para molestarles. /EndouxAki/
1. ¡Qué metomentodos!

_**¡Antes de empezar! Como en el resto de mis fics, voy a daros una pequeña explicación del sistema de redacción. Es sólo un prototipo, así que me gustaría que me dijerais qué os parece y si os gusta más el estilo simple sin tanta parafernalia o el trabajado. Como podéis ver, estoy escribiendo esta introducción en negrita y cursiva. A partir de ahora, lo que veáis así son los pensamientos del autor. La "**_**negrita simple**_**" indicará narración, la "**__cursiva simple__**" indicará pensamientos de los personajes, y la "**_letra normal_"__**serán los diálogos.**_

_**¡Todo dicho; empecemos!**_

* * *

><p>–¡Ánimo, capitán~!<p>

–No.

–¡Venga ya, si lo estás deseando! ¡Vuestro amor mutuo ruge como las olas del mar chocando contra un arrecife en un día de tormenta!

–¡No!

–Sólo te estás engañando a ti mismo~

–¡Es mi amiga!

**Últimamente, el tema común en las conversaciones de los entrenamientos del Raimon y el Inazuma Japan era el joven capitán de ambos equipos. De algún lado salió el rumor de que el portero estaba enamorado de Aki Kino, una de las managers del equipo. Y claro, ya se sabe que no hay meollo donde estos chicos no quieran meterse…**

**Esta vez, eran Kuusuke Matsuno, más conocido como Max, delantero del Raimon, y Jousuke Tsunami, defensa del Inazuma Japan y también antiguo jugador del Raimon, los que estaban atosigando al pobre Endou con estos temas tan incómodos para cualquiera.**

–¿Intentas convencernos a nosotros o a ti mismo~? **–dijo Max con tono burlón. De hecho, la mitad de las cosas que decía a lo largo del día sonaban así.**

–¡No tengo que convencer a nadie de nada, Max! **–replicó Mamoru, ya harto de tanta burla acerca del tema.**

–¡Pero si a ella también le gustas, capitán! **–añadió Tsunami.**

**Silencio.**

**Mamoru giró la cabeza para mirar al defensa de cabello alborotado y gafas de buceo.**

–¿Q-q-qué…? **–balbuceó el capitán.**

–Bueno, está bastante claro~ **–dijo el delantero mientras colocaba sus manos tras la cabeza.**

–¡Eso es mentira! ¡Aki es mi amiga y nada más! ¡Es casi como mi hermana…!

* * *

><p><strong>Las chanzas acerca de esta parejita no se limitaban a acosar a Mamoru (aunque sí eran la parte más divertida). Aki también tenía su parte…<strong>

–¿Es verdad lo que se dice por ahí, Aki-chan? **–Haruna Otonashi, otra de las managers del Raimon y el Inazuma Japan, libreta y lápiz en mano, se preparaba para tomar nota de todo lo que dijera la chica de cabellos castaños–**. ¿Te gusta el capitán?

–¿Eh…? **–la joven se sonrojó ligeramente–**. Bueno, Endou-kun… ¡Está tan lleno de vida, y tiene un espíritu de lucha tan contagioso…! ¡Sí, me gusta mucho, es un gran amigo!

**Haruna suspiró ligeramente mientras apuntaba lo que había dicho su amiga.**

–No me refería a eso. ¡Quería decir que si estás enamorada de él!

**La cara de Kino se volvió de un cegador color rojo fosforescente.**

–¿Yo…? N-no lo sé, la verdad… Puede que sí.

* * *

><p>–Gracias por tu apoyo, Shin-shin <strong>–dijo Mamoru. Estaba sentado en la cama de Shinichi Handa, quien en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que no se metía con él por el tema de Aki y, además, aceptaba entrenar con él todas las mañanas (¡Y a qué horas! El timbre de Handa sonaba todos los días a las 5 de la mañana.). Ni siquiera había dicho una palabra ni puesto una mala cara cuando su capitán comenzó a llamarle por ese mote. Aunque de todos modos no le disgustaba.<strong>

–Bueno, es sólo que no creo que esté bien forzar a nadie en ese tipo de cosas… **–respondió Handa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa–**. Lo que tenga que ser, será; o eso dicen…

**El centrocampista del Raimon se acercó a su capitán y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Su amigo necesitaba apoyo, y vive Dios que se lo daría. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por el equipo durante el FF, era lo menos que podía hacer. …Por muchas horas de Doraemon que tuviera que tragarse.**

–¿Qué película te apetece ver ahora? **–preguntó Endou, sosteniendo una pila de DVDs del Gato Cósmico. Por alguna razón, era una de las pocas cosas que le animaban cuando estaba deprimido por temas amorosos. Y era ya muy tarde como para salir a jugar al fútbol.**

–Eh… Me da igual, ya las hemos visto todas, así que pon la que más te guste **–dijo Shinichi, manteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa de antes–**. Capitán, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo este tema de Aki-chan…? Algo tendrás que pensar…

**Desgraciadamente, Shin-shin tenía razón. Por muchas horas de Doraemon que hiciera a su amigo tragar junto a él, el problema no desaparecería. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Aki… y consigo mismo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un teléfono sonó al otro lado del mundo.<strong>

–¿Dígame? **–dijo Asuka Domon tras descolgar. Una voz conocida respondió a su saludo.**

–Domon-kun…

–¿Aki? ¿Eres tú? Se te nota triste, ¿estás bien…?

**Aki le contó a su amigo lo que ocurría: la gente diciéndoles a Mamoru y a ella que debían salir juntos, la conversación con Haruna…**

**Asuka refunfuño.**

–Hm, esos insensibles… ¡Ya podrían meterse en sus propios asuntos!

–¿Qué debería hacer, Domon-kun…?

**La verdad es que el chico tampoco tenía ni idea.**

–Eh, esto… ¡Creo que lo primero es no dejar que te afecte lo que digan los demás! ¡Que piensen lo que quieran, lo importante es que seas fiel a ti misma y que reflexiones bien acerca de ello! Sólo así descubrirás lo que sientes realmente por el capit- quiero decir, por Endou.

**Domon se sintió hasta orgulloso de su pequeño discurso.**

–Tienes razón. Muchas gracias –**sonrió Aki, a pesar de que sabía que su amigo americano no podía verle.**

**Los compañeros de la infancia se despidieron y colgaron.**

**Aki soltó un largo suspiro y se tumbó en la cama, acostada sobre un lado. Tenía que organizar sus sentimientos y reflexionar.**

**Quién iba a imaginar que todo eso acabaría por ser un esfuerzo inútil.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Vamos a ver! Mamoru y Aki están siendo atosigados por todo el equipo para que se confiesen su amor mutuo y comiencen a salir, pero ninguno de los dos tiene realmente claro que esté enamorado del otro.<strong>_

_**¿Qué pasará entre Mamoru y Aki? ¿Cómo afectará el influjo del equipo a la pareja? ¿Saben realmente Handa o Domon de lo que están hablando? Y sobre todo, ¿qué película eligió al final Endou para animarse? (?) ¡Mucha morralla de este estilo en el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Hambre y engaños

_**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí llega el segundo capítulo, ¡y es tan horrible como el anterior! ¡HURRA!**_

_**Como soy un hombre cruel, quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a FlushedPrincess. En Twitter, ella es la Aki de la que mi Endou está enamorado (y de hecho, su novia), así que en parte ella inspira esta historia. Este capítulo es bastante libre, pero cosas de más adelante estarán basadas en nuestros roleplays, pero adaptadas mínimamente para que no sean tan… coñazo de leer. lol**_

_**Cambio y corto. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. No pillaba una postura cómoda, pero no era su cuerpo el que estaba intranquilo, sino su cabeza. Y es que su cabeza, al igual que su cuerpo, no paraba de moverse. Pensando continuamente en lo mismo.<strong>

_«Aki-chan…_»__.

**Soltó un tenue suspiro. La verdad es que estaba empezando a dudar sobre sí mismo. Quizás los demás tuvieran razón, pero Aki era como una hermana para él. Jamás había pensado en ella como algo más.**

**Una hermana.**

**Una hermana…**

**Maldita sea. A este paso iba a tomarle el relevo a Kidou con la broma del "siscon".**

–¡Endou-san, Endou-san! **–gritó alguien mientras llamaba a la puerta. Era una voz que sonaba bastante infantil, y que sin embargo le sonaba mucho al joven capitán. Tras oír el "adelante" por parte de éste, el chico entró.**

–¡Tamano!

**En efecto, el pequeño Gorou Tamano era el que llamaba a la puerta de su idolatrado capitán, al que trataba de imitar en todo lo posible.**

–Endou-san, ¿estás bien…? ¡Llevas todo el día aquí encerrado!** –preguntó el pequeñín, muy preocupado.**

–Ah, sí, estoy bien… Es sólo que no paro de darle vueltas a una cosa **–respondió Endou con la voz apagada.**

–¿Es por Aki-san, capitán?

**Mamoru abrió mucho los ojos por un momento y se puso rojo.**

–¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso, Tama-tama…? **–Endou ya no sabía a dónde mirar, pero desde luego no pensaba hacerlo en la dirección del joven defensa y portero.**

–Bueno, ¡es que los demás han estado hablándote de ello y parecías molesto! ¡Pero yo no, eh, Endou-san…! ¡Yo nunca te haría eso! **–dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a la cama de Mamoru.**

–Je… Ya lo sé. Muchas gracias.** –Endou le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su compañero de equipo. Al capitán le pareció escuchar un pequeño ronroneo feliz–**. Pues sí, tienes razón. Es Aki. La verdad, Tamano, ya no sé qué pensar…

–Eh, capitán… Pero yo creía que esas cosas no se pensaban.

**Mamoru ladeo la cabeza ligeramente y se quedó mirando a Tamano, desconcertado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas.<strong>

**Lo palpaba.**

**Lo olía.**

**Y su cuerpo, ese cuerpo tostado por los fuertes rayos del Sol de la zona donde vivía, ese despampanante pelo azul que lucía suelto, y hasta ese nudo tan cuco que siempre se hacía en la camiseta se lo decían. Se lo ordenaban, incluso.**

**Debía meter las narices donde no la llamaban.**

–¡AKI-CHAAAAAAAN~! **–gritó Rika Urabe, capitana del CCC (Cute, Chic, Cool Osaka Gals) y ex delantera del Raimon, mientras agitaba las manos y corría hacia la manager como una posesa.**

**Kino miró hacia la dirección en la que estaba su amiga, justo a tiempo para reaccionar al abrazo en la que la joven de cabellos celestes la estaba envolviendo.**

–¡FELICIDADES, AKI-CHAAAAAAAAN! **–chilló entusiasma la delantera. Apenas hacía 30 segundos de su llegada y Aki ya comenzaba a desarrollar un terrible dolor de cabeza… y un leve sonrojo.**

–¿Qué sucede, Rika? ¿Felicidades por qué…? **–dijo Aki en un susurro.**

–¡POR TU AMOR HACIA ENDOU, POR SUPUESTO~! **–Rika sonrió ampliamente.**

**La cara de Aki empezaba a tomar un color parecido al de los cangrejos a cada palabra de su amiga.**

–¡N-no, Rika, yo no…! ¡No sé si me gusta!

–¡Pero qué dices, pues claro que te gusta~! ¡Venga ya, si está más claro que el agua!

**Rika se separó un poco y entrelazó uno de sus brazos al de su compañera. Empezó a tararear una canción y se la llevó a rastras.**

* * *

><p>–¿Cómo que "no se piensa"?<strong> –preguntó Endou a su compañero de equipo.<strong>

–Eso creo. **–Tamano asintió rápidamente, pero pronto ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, empatizando ligeramente con el desconcierto de su capitán–**. Quiero decir, no sé mucho de esto, pero creí que esas cosas se sabían y ya está. ¿No?

**En cierto modo, el pequeño tenía razón. Y Endou siempre había pensado lo mismo antes de que empezasen a atosigarle con el espinoso tema de su amor por Aki.**

–¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso, Tamano…? **–dijo, entornando los ojos ligeramente. Endou se mostraba reacio a volver a creer en eso sin pruebas.**

–Yo creo que el amor es… ¡es como tener hambre!** –exclamó Gorou–**. ¿Tú no notas cuando tienes hambre, Endou-san? ¡Porque a mí la tripa me hace grú-grú muy fuerte! Me siento débil, ¡y cuando veo comida rica, se me hace la boca agua! O… ¡como cuando tienes sueñito! ¿No te dan ganas de tumbarte y cerrar los ojitos mientras hundes la cara en una almohadita, capitán? ¿O es que tú puedes negar las ganas de comer y dormir…?

–Ah, no, creo que no… Nadie puede, ¿verdad? **–dijo Endou, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Endou se quedó serio. Hambre y sueño. El amor, según Tamano, era como el hambre y el sueño. Innegable. Irremediable por uno mismo. Una sensación que nos debilita el cuerpo queramos o no, nos nubla la mente y nos invita (u ordena) a satisfacer nuestra necesidad.**

**La pregunta, entonces, estaba clara.**

_«¿Es Aki-chan una "necesidad" para mí…?_»__.

* * *

><p>–¿A-adónde me llevas, Rika-chan? <strong>–preguntó Aki asustada.<strong>

–¡Al Palacio del Amor! ¡Allí podrás contármelo todo!

**En efecto. El "Palacio del Amor" no era otra cosa que el cuarto de la chica de cabello añil. Un cuarto horriblemente siniestro para cualquier hombre. …Realmente, la habitación asustaría a cualquier persona que no fuese Rika Urabe.**

**Las paredes eran rosas, pero apenas podía verse, ya que estaban cuasi empapeladas con fotos hechas a escondidas a Kazuya Ichinose, el "Mago del Campo" y ex jugador del Raimon, el chico por el que la muchacha bebía los aires. La mayoría estaban desenfocadas, mal encuadradas o estaban hechas de espaldas; en algunas ni siquiera aparecía su cabeza, o tan sólo aparecía una pequeña parte de ella. Destacaba especialmente una en la que se veía el interior de una de las orejas del chico. Rika había mandado ampliarla y la tenía enmarcada porque "hasta la oreja de su cariñín es súper mona y preciosa".**

_«V-vaya… ¿Esto es amor…?_»__**,** **pensó Aki, asustada por la mera idea de poder llegar a tales extremos algún día.**

**Rika empujó a Aki hasta la cama. El edredón era rosa salvo por un dibujo que la dueña había hecho a rotulador encima. Creo que podéis imaginaros lo que representaba… y también que cualquier parecido con el modelo era pura coincidencia.**

–Dime, Aki-chan, ¿desde cuándo te gusta~? **–Rika no podía ocultar una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, causada por la necesidad de saber acerca de la situación sentimental de cualquier persona a su alrededor.**

–¡Ya te he dicho que no…! **–Aki suspiró. Sabía que tratar de razonar con ella sería inútil, así que reformuló la respuesta–**. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que me gusta, Rika-chan?

–¡Estás hablando con una experta! Tu cara cuando hablan de Endou-kun, tu actitud cuando estás con él, el hecho de que sonrías más cuando está cerca…~

–¡E-eso es porque no paráis de pincharme con el tema…! **–dijo Aki frunciendo el ceño, sonrojándose visiblemente de nuevo–**. Yo nunca hubiera pensado en Endou-kun así si no lo hubierais dicho…

–Je, eso es lo que dices ahora. ¡Pero cuando pase, veamos si sigues diciendo lo mismo~!

–¿Cuando pase… qué? **–dijo Aki recelosa.**

–¡Cuando os abracéis, beséis, y os queráis y hiiiiiiii~!** –Rika se abrazó a sí misma y cerró fuertemente los ojos, emocionadísima por la simple idea de estar allí cuando eso pasase por primera vez.**

–…Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio. Ya te he dicho que Endou y yo no…

–¡Chorradas! **–replicó la romanticona sin dejar que su amiga acabase la frase–**. Verás, Aki-chan. Hay una manera muy simple de comprobar si a un chico le gustas. Nosotras somos más complejas, y llegamos a engañar a nuestros corazones como tú estás haciendo ahora mismo. ¡Pero ya verás cómo conseguimos destapar los sentimientos del capitán~! ¡Seguro que eso te ayuda a aclararte! Porque, bueno, en cierto modo, el método también ayuda a la chica~…

**Hacía ya un rato que Aki no entendía nada. Pero, a sabiendas de que Rika no iba a parar, decidió seguirle el juego.**

**¿Quién sabe? Podría incluso ser divertido.**

**…O algo así.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bueno, bueno! Hagamos un rápido resumen. Endou y Aki siguen dándole vueltas al tema que sus amigos han sacado a la luz: ¿se gustan el uno al otro? Gorou Tamano, del Raimon, le da su visión del amor a su capitán mientras Rika Urabe, capitana del CCC, planea junto a Aki la manera de hacer que Endou confiese sus sentimientos y ayude así a Aki a aclarar los suyos.<strong>_

_**¿Qué se supone que trama Rika? ¿A qué se refiere Endou con "necesidad"? ¿Y POR QUÉ HE HECHO QUE ESE POBRE CHAVALÍN TAN MAJO PAREZCA UN CRÍO DE 6 AÑOS AL HABLAR? ¡Las respuestas (excepto a lo último) en los próximos capítulos!**_


	3. Los balones también lloran

_**¡Ya estamos en Navidad! :D ¡Felices fiestas a todos! Daos por felicitados también si celebráis cualquier tipo de equivalente a la Navidad, que sé que haberlo los hay pero no conozco los nombres.**_

_**¡Ya estoy libre de exámenes, de clases, de deberes…! (El desgraciado de Lengua nos ha mandado un trabajo que jamás leerá siquiera, pero es que es un ser aborrecible.) Y eso se traduce en más tiempo para hacer todas estas chorrimongoladas que tanto me gustan. Dibujar, jugar a videojuegos, leer, y, por supuesto, escribir. Porque como no lo haga alguno me mata.**_

_**Ahora, la cortesía. Este capítulo está dedicado, como siempre, a FlushedPrincess (porque el 90% de las veces que hablamos me saca el dichoso temita) y, ante todo, a "flaming_balls", RPer de Gouenji que inspira al de esta historia. Dios, le adoro. Tengo que pedirle el MSN un día de éstos.**_

_**Tras este comienzo, ¡bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de "Es casi fraternal"! Se ha hecho de rogar, pero es que olvidé lo que tenía en la cabeza. Sí, así soy yo LOLOLOLOL Pero bueno, ya está aquí. Puede que hasta con mejor resultado que antes. Nunca fue bueno, de todos modos. Y total, es tan largo que nadie va a ponerse a leerlo… |D Aunque, de todos modos, aquí lo dejo. ¡Disfrutad de la historia de amor entre estos dos cabezones tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndola!**_

* * *

><p>–Ey, Endou. ¿Qué haces aquí tirado?<p>

–¡Shu-shu…! **–sonrió el interlocutor, tímido–**. Simplemente estoy descansando.

–…Voy a hacer como si jamás me hubieras llamado así para no tener que darte una paliza.

–¡Ja, ja, lo siento, Gouenji! Me ha salido del alma.

–Ya, ya… Estoy al tanto de tus motecitos.

**El tiempo había unido mucho a Shuuya Gouenji y Mamoru Endou. Los que en un principio estuvieron incluso enfrentados (básicamente por la irritante insistencia de Endou al intentar que Gouenji se uniese a su equipo) se habían convertido en amigos del alma. Había veces en las que no necesitaban ni palabras para entenderse entre ellos; sus miradas les decían exactamente qué pensaba el otro, e, inconscientemente, había veces en las que se pasaban largos periodos de tiempo tan solo mirándose entre ellos, conversando silenciosamente pero diciéndose más de lo que podría expresarse con mil palabras. Sus gestos, miradas y muecas eran mucho más elocuentes que sus labios. Así, como era habitual, Gouenji se sentó a su lado en la hierba y, de ese modo, comenzó su charla silente.**

_«Ey, tío, ¿estás bien?_»__**.**

_«¿A qué te refieres?_»__**.**

_«Habría que estar ciego, sordo y además pasar olímpicamente de ti para no darse cuenta de que el tema de Aki te tiene tocado_»__**.**

_«Ah, eso…_»__**.**

**Mamoru agachó la cabeza por un momento antes de volver a mirar a su amigo.**

_«Puede que tengas razón_»**.**__

_«Je, ¿cuándo no?_»__**.**

**Shuuya sonrió, y su amigo devolvió el gesto como pudo.**

–Venga, dime. ¿De qué va esto?

–Verás… La gente insiste en que me gusta Aki; algunos hasta dicen que yo también le gusto a ella. Pero si me gustase lo sabría, ¿no? Quiero decir… ¿no es el amor un sentimiento innegable, como el hambre? –dijo Endou, recordando las palabras de su pequeño amigo.

–…Depende.

* * *

><p>–Creo que he conseguido darle esquinazo…<p>

–¿Mmm? ¿Qué haces aquí, Aki?

**Aki Kino se sobresaltó al oír una voz salir de donde creía que no habría nadie. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al ver de quién se trataba.**

–¡Qué susto me has dado, Touko-chan…!

–¡Ja, ja, perdona! Pero aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

–Estaba escondiéndome de Rika-chan. Lleva unos días pesadísima con… Esto…

–¿Con lo tuyo con el capitán?

**Aki asintió tímidamente.**

–Estaba planeando hacer… no sé exactamente qué, pero quería comprobar si yo le… le gustaba a Endou-kun.

**Touko no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente; su mirada se perdió en el vacío por un momento, pero pronto reaccionó.**

–Si es lo que creo que es, ¡puede que merezca la pena probarlo!

* * *

><p>–¿Depende?<strong> –inquirió el portero.<strong>

–Claro. Podría decirse que el amor es como el hambre, supongo, pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta en todos los aspectos, Endou.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir…?

–Piénsalo. ¿Nunca has tenido hambre, te has distraído con cualquier cosa y te has acabado olvidando completamente de que segundos atrás te morías por probar bocado?

**Endou se quedó perplejo. A veces, su mejor amigo podía ser muy, muy profundo (aunque realmente se tratase de comida). No tuvo más remedio que darle la razón y, a continuación, se tumbó en la hierba. Gouenji se le quedó mirando.**

_«¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer?»_**.**

**Mamoru le devolvió la mirada.**

_«Ojalá lo supiera, Gouenji. Ojalá lo supiera…»_**.**

* * *

><p>–¿Q-qué?<p>

**Aki se sonrojó ligeramente. No podía creer que Touko, la que más se quejaba de Rika y de su actitud, fuera precisamente la que le estaba aconsejando que siguiera sus dictados.**

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

–Quizás sus métodos no sean muy… "discretos", ¡pero la verdad es que sabe bastante bien lo que se hace! A mí desde luego me ayudó.** –respondió Touko, asintiendo.**

–Que… ¿te ayudó? Touko-chan, ¿es que tienes novio?

–¡Pues claro, Aki! ¿En qué mundo vives últimamente?

**Ni ella misma lo sabía. Entre sus estudios, su trabajo como gerente (que estaba más animado de lo normal) y la historia de Mamoru, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle; de hecho, no conseguía centrarse adecuadamente en ninguna de esas tres cosas, así que mucho menos en cualquier otra. Los últimos meses habían sido agotadores para ella.**

–Lo siento, no sabía nada… Entonces, ¿te ayudó de verdad?

–¡Sí, sí, de verdad! ¡De no ser por ella no creo que ahora estuviera con Shin-kun!

–¿Shin-kun…?** –preguntó la joven mánager–**. ¿Le conozco?

**Touko se sorprendió. ¿Tan rápido había olvidado Aki al Raimon original?**

–¡Me refiero a Handa, Aki! ¡Shinichi Handa!

**Esta vez la sorprendida fue Kino. Y no era para menos.**

–¿H-handa-kun? ¿En serio…?

–¿Cómo que "en serio"? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Shin-kun es un chico genial!

**Aki no pudo reprimir una risotada, provocada tanto por la cómica imagen de Touko con los mofletes hinchados como por el nerviosismo causado por estar tan desinformada y haber quedado tan mal ante su amiga.**

–¡V-vale, vale…! ¡Claro que Handa-kun es un gran chico; no he dicho que no! Es sólo que, bueno, no me lo imagino contigo…

–¡Algún día te contaré la historia! **–afirmó Zaizen, sonriente–**. ¡Pero vamos a lo que importa! Ahora, ¡es tu turno de conseguir a Endou!

* * *

><p><em>«¿Has pensado en ello?»<em>**.**

_«¡Pues claro! Llevo días dándole vueltas sin parar y no saco nada en claro…»_**.**

**El arquero suspiró. El delantero se tumbó a su lado y le sonrió durante un segundo antes de bajarle la cinta de la cabeza hasta la altura de los ojos, bromista. Su amigo le devolvió el gesto revolviéndole el pelo, el cual tardaba hora y media en peinar a diario. El guante de Mamoru pasó días pegajoso.**

**Shuuya le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Mamoru, dejando que éste se apoyase en él mientras seguía tumbado. Era al único al que le hubiera permitido estar así con él, pero lo suyo era auténtica fraternidad platónica, así que no les parecía raro en absoluto.**

**Gouenji se quedó mirando fijamente a su capitán.**

_«Mira, Endou; yo tampoco sé mucho de estas cosas, pero ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea»_**.**

_«Lo sé, tío. Gracias»_**.**

_«De nada. Y ahora, anímate; no me obligues a practicar mi Fire Tornado usando tu cara como diana»_**.**

**Gouenji no bromeaba. Era un fetiche personal; qué vamos a hacerle, nadie es perfecto.**

–Venga, levanta de ahí y vamos a jugar. Te ayudará a despejarte.

**No se hizo de rogar.**

* * *

><p>–¡AKI-CHAAAAAN~!<p>

**Rika, por fin, encontró a su escurridiza amiga, quien llevaba evitándola desde hacía horas. Se sorprendió al ver allí también a su compañera de equipo y de penas, Touko Zaizen, a la cual también saludó efusivamente.**

–¡Hola, Touko ~! ¿Qué tal con Shinichi-chan?

–Ya sabes que estamos bien. Te oímos reírte y chillar entre los arbustos del parque mientras nos espías cada vez que quedamos juntos… **–suspiró la hija del Primer Ministro–**. Da miedo, Rika.

–¡Ja, ja, ja~! Buen oído~ Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡sois TAAAAAN monos! **–la delantera del CCC se giró rápidamente y señaló a la mánager–**. ¡Tanto como lo seréis Endou-kun y tú cuando salgáis juntos!

–¡Te he dicho mil veces que aún no sé si me gusta…!** –dijo Aki con gesto mohíno.**

–¡Chorradas! **–exclamaron sus dos amigas al unísono.**

**Touko prosiguió:**

–Aki, no quería decir nada porque no pensé que fuera algo donde debiera meterme, pero creo que si a Endou puede gustarle alguna vez alguna chica, ésa eres tú.

**La joven Kino se sonrojó, sin darse cuenta al principio de que sus dos compañeras habían comenzado a cuchichear animadamente, soltando pequeñas risitas. Aki se estremeció: Touko se había convertido en otra Rika.**

**Al mundo ya no le quedaban esperanzas. No había salvación posible.**

* * *

><p><strong>El cuerpo del majin que apareció a la espalda de Shuuya Gouenji ardía como el mismísimo Infierno, pero el grito de rabia que éste desató podría haberlo helado completamente. El estallido de poder provocado tanto por la aparición del demonio como por quien lo había invocado elevó el balón por los aires; el delantero no tardó en lanzarse hacia arriba en su busca ayudado por el ígneo ser, que le había cogido y arrojado violentamente hacia el cielo. La estrella del Inazuma Japan giró sobre sí mismo envuelto en un halo de fuego mientras se acercaba al esférico. Cuando llegó a su altura, chutó el balón no sólo con su fuerza, sino también con la asistencia del majin, quien le había empujado fuertemente el pie al tiempo que disparaba.<strong>

–¡Bakunetsu Storm… G2!

**Mamoru Endou no perdió un segundo. Raudo, se agachó, acumulando energía en torno a su corazón, la cual liberó violentamente en cuanto se irguió de nuevo, haciendo aparecer, al igual que su contrincante, un gigantesco majin a su espalda; la única diferencia era que éste rebosaba energía luminosa. Siguiendo sus movimientos, el ser infernal llevó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, golpeando hasta tres veces hasta que, finalmente, la mano y el disparo hicieron contacto.**

–¡Majin The Hand… Kai!

**Los pies de Mamoru comenzaron a hundirse en la tierra, arrastrados por el poder del disparo. Apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño; todo fuera por concentrarse en dar lo mejor de sí mismo y de la técnica estrella de su abuelo. Finalmente, en un último esfuerzo sobrehumano, dio un último empujón, consiguiendo detener el flamígero chut. Gouenji sonrió.**

–…Vaya.

–¿Qué te ha parecido, Gouenji?

–No ha estado mal, Endou…

–¿…Pero?

–No ha sido normal.

**Mamoru abrió los ojos de golpe, e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Shuuya se acercó lentamente a él.**

_«Estás enfadado, eh…»_**.**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

_«N-no es eso, es que… No lo sé, todo esto…»_**.**

_«Tranquilo. Está bien. Piensa que al menos mejora tu fútbol»_**.**

_«Gouenji, ahora mismo… no me interesa el fútbol»_**.**

**Los hermanos platónicos se abrazaron fuertemente. Por primera vez, Shuuya creyó, esperó, deseó haber entendido mal las miradas de su amigo.**

**Jamás le había visto así. Ni siquiera pensaba que su capitán el cabeza de balón pudiera llegar a pensar siquiera en el amor.**

–Tío, me duele muchísimo verte así **–susurró Gouenji, más por desesperación que por querer ocultar lo dicho.**

–¡N-no te preocupes…! Estaré bien…

**El delantero de fuego frunció el ceño.**

–No, definitivamente no. Vamos; te vienes conmigo.

–¿Qué…? ¿A dónde…?

–No voy a dejarte solo en ese estado. Hoy vas a pasar la noche en mi casa. Yuuka se alegrará de volver a verte **–sonrió Shuuya. Mamoru trató de hacer lo propio, pero ya no se sentía con fuerzas.**

–¿Estás seguro de que…?

–Sin excusas, Endou. Después de todo **–dijo Gouenji ajustándose una bata imaginaria y sonriendo pícaramente–**, voy a ser tu médico.

**Aquel cadáver viviente con guantes de portero tuvo que ser prácticamente arrastrado hasta la casa de su amigo.**

* * *

><p>–¿Adónde me lleváis?<p>

**Aki temblaba como una hoja mientras sus amigas la arrastraban.**

–¡Tranquila, Aki, en serio! No te preocupes, ¡no dejaré que Rika se pase!

_«De hecho, tampoco me fío de ti…»_**, pensó Aki a pesar de que de su boca tan solo salió un escueto "vale".**

**Las tres amigas se encerraron en la caseta del club de fútbol del Raimon. Cogieron tres sillas y se sentaron juntas, formando un triángulo.**

–Bien, bien, Aki-chan~ Entonces quieres ayuda, ¿no?

–S-sólo quiero saber si puedes ayudarme a aclarar mis sentimientos…

–No hay NADA relacionado con el amor que yo no pueda hacer, ¡eso que te quede claro! **–afirmó Rika, confiada. Touko no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón; no porque estuviera de acuerdo (que, desde luego, no lo estaba), sino porque empatizaba con Aki y sabía que lo mejor sería acabar lo antes posible.**

–¿Entonces, qué hago?

–En un caso de cabezonería tan grande como éste… Lo mejor es forzar al corazón a que revele sus sentimientos~

–¿Q-qué…? **–todo este asunto empezaba a darle muy mala espina a la joven chica–**. ¿Cómo que revel…?

–¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, Touko-chan, tenemos mucho que hacer! ¡Hasta otra, Aki~!

**Rika se llevó, una vez más, a rastras a Touko, dejando a Aki totalmente sola.**

**Kurimatsu pisó un charco de agua al día siguiente. Había llovido, debería haber una gotera o algo así. Pero era curioso que la silla que estaba al lado del charco no estuviera mojada en absoluto, al igual que las otras dos que estaban colocadas frente a ella.**

* * *

><p>–¡Mamoru-oniichan! <strong>–gritó alegre Yuuka Gouenji, hermana menor de Shuuya, al ver a su hermano y al portero entrar a la vez por la puerta de su casa. Sin perder un segundo, rodeó con sus pequeños brazos a los dos chicos que tanto admiraba y quería.<strong>

–Hola, Yuuka –**respondió tristemente el cancerbero, acariciando el pelo de la niña suavemente y dando lo mejor de sí mismo por esbozar una sonrisa.**

–Yuuka, ven conmigo un momento. Endou, ya sabes dónde está mi cuarto, deja las cosas allí.

–Sí…

**Endou dejó a solas a los hermanos. El mayor se arrodilló, quedando sus ojos y los de Yuuka a la par.**

–¿Qué le pasa a Mamoru? **–preguntó preocupada la jovencita. Hasta un niño podía darse cuenta de que no estaba para nada bien; aunque, de haberle preguntado a su hermano, hubiera contestado que se había dado cuenta porque era una niña prodigiosamente inteligente, lista y avispada.**

–Endou está pasando por un mal momento, Yuuka. Le he traído para tenerle vigilado y no dejar que se deprima.

–¡Yo te ayudaré, onii-chan!

**Shuuya sonrió cálidamente y levantó un pulgar.**

–Confío en ti. Pero ten cuidado con lo que dices, ¿vale?

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo animaré a Mamoru!

**Mamoru volvió en ese momento; podría haber escuchado la conversación desde el cuarto de Shuuya de no estar tan decaído, pero, aparte del nudo en la garganta, sus oídos también debían de estar taponados.**

–¿Quieres cenar, Mamoru-oniichan?

–Ah… S-sí, creo que sí.

**La cena fue un continuo silencio incómodo. Endou no decía una palabra y ni siquiera miraba a sus anfitriones; los hermanos Gouenji, por su parte, intercambiaron a menudo miradas cómplices de pena.**

**No se quedaron despiertos muchos más; nadie tenía ganas de ver la televisión ni hacer nada más, especialmente jugar al fútbol. Mamoru sólo quería dormir y olvidarse por un rato de Aki. Pero Gouenji tenía otros planes. Era más radical, pero lo hacía por su amigo.**

**Por su hermano. Siempre.**

* * *

><p>–Despacho de Sosuke Zaizen. ¿Quién es?<p>

–Buenas, señor~ ¿Está Touko-chan por ahí?

–¿Qué? ¿Touko…? Sí, claro, espera.

**Era la primera vez que el Primer Ministro de Japón recibía una llamada a su despacho preguntando por su hija.**

–¡Touko, hija! ¡Alguien pregunta por ti! **–dijo a voz en gritos el padre, volviendo rápidamente al auricular–**. Perdón, ¿de parte de quién?

–¡Rika Urabe, señor~! Ex compañera del Raimon.

**Para entonces, la joven ya había llegado al despacho de su padre. Sosuke se limitó a darle el auricular.**

–¡Rika! ¿Pasa algo?

–¡Ya lo tengo, Touko-chan, ya está~! ¡Es el mejor plan que has oído jamás! Te espero hoy por la tarde en el Raimon. ¡No faltes; esto va a ser grande!

**Bip, bip, bip.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuka estaba profundamente dormida entre sus dos hermanos; uno más carnal que el otro, pero ambos importantísimos para ella.<strong>

_«¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?»_**.**

_«¿Eh?»_**.**

_«Lo tuyo con Kino. Sean problemas o algo bueno, debiste habérmelo dicho»_**.**

_«De qué estás hablando… Yo y Aki no tenemos… nada…»_**.**

**Mamoru estaba poniéndose nervioso.**

**Todo estaba saliendo tal y como Shuuya lo había planeado.**

_«Eso no fue _nada_ fraternal por tu parte, Endou. Creí que nos lo contábamos todo»_**.**

_«P-pero… Gouenji, yo…»_**.**

_«Seguro que se lo contaste a la rueda de la torre y no a mí»_**.**

_«¡No metas a Neumático-chan en esto…!»_**.**

_«Ah, así que tiene nombre. _Perfecto_. Y dime, ¿te escucha mejor que yo, Endou? ¿Te ayuda a solucionar tus problemas? Quizás es que ya no me necesitas para nada, eh. ¿Es eso?»_**.**

_«Gouenji, claro que yo te…»_**.**

_«Si fueras un buen amigo me lo contarías a mí y no a una estúpida rueda colgada de una cuerda, Endou»_**.**

_«Te digo que yo no…»_**.**

_«Pero ya veo que, en lo que respecta a las mujeres, prefieres preguntarle a un trozo de goma antes que a mí»_**.**

**Endou estalló.**

–¡YO NO LE HE DICHO AÚN A NEUMÁTICO-CHAN QUE ME GUSTA AKI, PERO COMO SIGAS ASÍ LO HARÉ; ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ, IDIOTA!

**Gouenji sonrió maliciosamente.**

**Yuuka se despertó.**

**Bingo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parece mentira, pero ha quedado un capítulo más corto de lo normal LOLOL Vale, inventariemos: Endou está cada vez más hecho polvo, y Aki tiene más y más dudas acerca de sus sentimientos. Cada uno por su lado, buscan ayuda en Gouenji, Rika y Touko. El primero, poniendo a Endou nervioso, consigue sonsacarle lo que realmente piensa, mientras que las chicas planean algún truco sucio para conseguir que estos dos acaben juntos.<strong>_

_**¿Qué hará ahora Mamoru? ¿Qué (siniestras) intenciones tiene Rika? ¿Y qué hay de Touko? ¡Las respuestas a estas preguntas, salvo la última, en los próximos capítulos!**_


	4. Lo entenderás

_**¡Muy buenas y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de "Es casi fraternal"! ^^**_

_**Escribir parte de este capítulo ha sido perturbador. Me he dado cuenta de que, o bien el japonés es un idioma hablado en todo el mundo, o bien tanto Mamoru y los demás como Fideo, Mark o Therese dominan el esperanto o el globish cosa mala. En cualquiera de los dos casos, he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana, ¡viva la libertad literaria! \o/**_

_**Esta vez, los agradecimientos van muy especialmente a mi queridísima maserratti (¿o debería decir pantsufechi?), que me ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio a traducir parte del fic, ya que yo no tengo ni repajolera idea. No es su primer idioma, pero sé que se ha esforzado mucho, así que muchísimas gracias ^^ **__**Disculpad, de paso, si hay algo que suene raro; no somos perfectos, aunque ella se acerque más a tales niveles de lo que lo hago yo, que con el español me llevo bastante bien pero el resto de idiomas son aún amigos bastante lejanos. De todos modos, espero que el resultado sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que paséis por alto nuestros pequeños y probables fallitos. …O no tan pequeños.**_

_**Y… siento la tardanza. (No es que a nadie le importe, pero en fin XD)**_

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_

* * *

><p>–¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?<p>

–Lo has dicho, Endou.

–¿Qué he dicho qué?

–¿Qué pasa, onii-chan…?

–Oh, perdona, Yuuka. No queríamos despertarte. Es que Endou acaba de decir que está enamorado.

–¡Oooh~! ¿De verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes novia, Mamoru-oniichan?

–¿Q-qué? ¡C-c-claro que no…!

–Tiene razón, Yuuka. Aún no, pero muy pronto.

–No sé si ella querrá… Espera, ¡me estás liando!

–Eh, si tú no la quieres, me la quedo yo. Aki es muy buena chica, cocina genial y es preciosa. Sería una esposa estupenda. ¿Qué te parece, Yuuka? Onii-chan va a casarse.

–¡N-no bromees con eso, Gouenji!

–Oh, ¿algo que objetar, Endou? ¿Es que la quieres para ti?

–No he dicho eso…

–¿Entonces qué me lo impide?

–Yo… Es que…

–Decídete de una vez, Endou. A este paso hasta Neumático-chan va a acabar con pareja antes que tú.

–…No tiene gracia.

–Quizás sea él quien te levante a Aki.

–¡GOUENJI!

–¿Entonces vas a casarte o no, Mamoru-oniichan?

–¿C-CASARME? ¡Es muy pronto para eso!

–¡Pero yo quiero que te cases! ¿Me dejarás llevar los anillos?

–¡D-dejalo ya, Yuuka-chan!

–Sí, déjale, Yuuka. Endou no sabe ni lo que quiere.

**Mamoru enmudeció y bajó la mirada. No sabía cómo refutar aquello. No creía que su amigo tuviese razón, pero no sabía qué decir para argumentarlo. **

–…Os prometo pensarlo.

–Ya lo has pensado demasiado tiempo, Endou. Decídete de una vez.

–¡Yo te ayudaré, Mamoru-oniichan! **–dijo Yuuka al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermano platónico–**. ¡Si me necesitas, yo pensaré contigo!

**Mamoru devolvió el abrazo y sonrió levemente.**

–Gracias, Yuuka-chan. ¿Os parece si dormimos de una vez? Sólo quiero que este día acabe ya… Además, es tarde.

–Si sólo son las… Mmm, está bien, Endou. Durmamos.

–Gracias, tío.

–¿Quieres un abrazo de buenas noches?

–¿Quieres un puñetazo en la boca?

–Cuando estás enfermo de amor te vuelves un borde, Endou.

–Y cuando tú te pones pesado eres más molesto que una tener una mosca zumbando detrás de la oreja.

**Gouenji sonrió maliciosamente. Todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por su amigo, pero eso no le quitaba la gracia al asunto.**

–¿Puedo dormir yo abrazada a ti?

–¡Claro, Yuuka-chan! Tú nunca molestas.

**Yuuka se acurrucó en los brazos de Endou y se durmió rápidamente. Shuuya colocó sus manos tras la cabeza y se tumbó, sonriente. Mamoru, por su parte, estrechó a la niña en sus brazos y se durmió mientras le acariciaba el pelo, con la esperanza de que el nuevo día trajese, además, nuevas soluciones.**

* * *

><p>–¡Kanon-chan, cariño~!<p>

–¡Ah, es la amiga pegajosa del bisabuelo! ¡Hola~!

–¿P-pegajosa?

**Touko rió a carcajadas ante la acertada descripción de Rika que el nieto de Mamoru Endou acababa de hacer. Urabe, por su parte, contuvo como pudo el repentino impulso de abofetear al chico que, desde luego, había heredado la desconcertante franqueza de su abuelo.**

–¿Queríais algo? **–preguntó inocentemente el delantero.**

–…Sí **–respondió Rika entre dientes–**. Tú quieres ayudar a tu bisabuelo, ¿verdad?

–¿¡Ayudarle!? ¡Sí, claro; yo haría lo que fuese por Ojii-chan! ¿Qué pasa?

–Verás; en lo que respecta al amor, tu abuelo no sabe absolutamente nada, y necesita ayuda para darse cuenta de que está enamorado.

–¿Y cómo puedo hacer yo que se dé cuenta? **–inquirió el joven, esbozando una sonrisa inocente y casi infantil.**

–Tú sí que tienes pareja, ¿no, Kanon-chan?

–¿Oh? Sí, ¿por qué?

–¡Es que eso podría venirnos muy pero que muy bien~!

–Queremos que trates de explicarle a tu abuelo qué sientes tú por tu pareja para que lo compare con lo que siente él, Kanon.

-Oh, de acuerdo, lo intentaré~ Aunque no sé si sabría explicarlo… **–se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta el más joven del linaje Endou, torciendo un poco la boca y rascándose una sien.**

–Ése es el plan A. Pero, como maestra del amor que soy **–una atronadora risa de superioridad interrumpió momentáneamente el discurso de Urabe–**, sé que la primera opción no suele ser suficiente. ¡Pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan que no puede fallar~! Y también te necesitamos para eso, Kanon-chan. A ambos.

**Kanon sonrió ampliamente, emocionado y feliz debido a sentirse tan importante a la hora de echarle un cable a su nunca suficientemente idolatrado abuelo.**

–¿Pero qué tenemos que hacer?

–Verás, tendríais que… en fin, será mejor que te leas las instrucciones para que no se te olvide.

–¿Inst…? **–antes siquiera de que el chico del futuro pudiera acabar la frase, Rika le metió una hoja de papel en la boca, doblada múltiples veces hasta adquirir forma de taco. Kanon la escupió en cuanto reaccionó, no sin antes parpadear varias veces, sorprendido. Rápidamente, abrió la nota y comenzó a leerla detenidamente, no pudiendo evitar, además, soltar alguna que otra risilla ante la afeminada e increíblemente melosa y adornada caligrafía de la eterna enamorada. Sin embargo, las sonrisas no duraron; de hecho, la cara de Kanon fue volviéndose más y más roja a medida que desentrañaba los intrincados pasos que el plan de la ex delantera del Raimon requería que cumpliese.**

–Pero, esto… ¿De verdad ayudará…? **–dijo el chico, quejumbroso.**

–Mucho, confía en mí~ **–respondió la capitana del CCC, tan segura como burlona.**

–Si es por el abuelo… ¡V-vale!

–¡Eres muy valiente, Kanon! ¡Un digno descendiente de Endou!

–¡G-gracias, Touko~!

**El mejor halago del mundo.**

* * *

><p>–<em>Eh, vogliono parlare con te, Fideo.<em>

–_Ah sì? Allora passami il telefono, per piacere._

**Dante Diavolo, uno de los centrocampistas de Orpheus, equipo nacional de Italia, le pasó el teléfono a su capitán, Fideo Ardena.**

–_Sì, pronto?_

–¿Fideo? ¿Eres tú?

–¡Ah, Mamoru, cuantísimo tiempo sin hablar contigo! ¿Qué tal estás?

–Bueno, estar estoy bien, pero quería preguntarte algo. Espero que no suene muy a estereotipo, pero había oído que los italianos tenéis cierta, eh… facilidad para el amor.

–¿Amor? ¿Es que tienes problemas amorosos, Mam…? ¡Ay!

–¡MAMORU, _FRATELLO_!

**A través del auricular, oyó cómo el delantero estrella y nuevo capitán de Orpheus se quejaba debido al repentino empujón que uno de los miembros de su equipo le había propinado, deduciendo, por la voz, que debía tratarse de Marco Maseratti.**

**Tiempo atrás, Mamoru Endou, junto a otros tres miembros de la selección nacional japonesa, ayudaron a Orpheus a recuperar su puesto como representantes de Italia en un partido contra el equipo que el nuevo entrenador de la selección italiana había elegido personalmente. Sustituyendo los chicos de Inazuma Japan a los jugadores que habían caído lesionados en circunstancias sospechosas, el equipo que mezclaba jugadores italianos y japoneses pudo finalmente derrotar a sus rivales, logrando que Orpheus se quedase con el puesto en el FFI que legítimamente le pertenecía.**

**No se puede decir que pasasen mucho tiempo juntos pero, desde el primer momento, Endou y Maseratti hicieron muy buenas migas. Era uno de los pocos miembros de Orpheus con los que Mamoru había mantenido el contacto tras el tornero, junto a Fideo y Gianluca Zanardi, este último por efecto dominó debido a su amistad con el defensa italiano. **

**Mamoru y Marco habían compartido algo más que una amistad; cuando, con el tiempo, el italiano comenzó a llamar "fratello" a Endou, que significa hermano en el idioma de Petrarca, empezaron a compartir la cultura propia de cada uno, hasta el punto de que, aunque fuese a duras penas, el capitán del Raimon era ahora capaz de entender e incluso expresarse en italiano.**

**O eso a lo que él llamaba italiano.**

–¿Onii-chan? **–preguntó Mamoru, tratando de confirmar sus teorías.**

–¿TIENES PROBLEMAS DE AMOR, MAMORU? **–inquirió su amigo como única respuesta, entre extasiado y nervioso–**. _Ci penso io! Sono un esperto quando si tratta di amore!_

–Marco, esto… ¿Cómo… sabes si te gusta una chica?

–¡ES LA MEJOR PREGUNTA QUE ME HAN HECHO JAMÁS, FRATELLO! **–gritó Maseratti, entusiasmado–**. –Es tan simple como que… ¡AAAAAAAAH!

**Una serie de voces lejanas llegaron a los oídos de Endou, a pesar de que apenas pudo entender un par de frases en toda la conversación.**

–_Molla quel telefono!_

–_Smettila di tirare, Gianluca, mi stai facendo male!_

–_Endou ha chiamato Fideo, FUORI DA LI!_

–_No! Mamoru ha bisogno del mio ayuto!_

–_No ha bisogno di nulla da te! Levati súbito!_

–_FRATELLO, LASCIA CHE L'AMORE SCORRA DENTRO DI TE! FRATELLOOOOO…!_

**Tras unos segundos, por fin, una voz clara hizo acto de presencia al otro lado de la línea:**

–…Lo siento, Mamoru; creo que Marco se ha emocionado un poco con todo este asunto… –**rió nervioso Fideo, al fin de vuelta–**. Menudo golpe me ha dado el muy bestia…

–…"Stai bene", Fideo? **–trató de decir Mamoru en su italiano chapurreado. Ardena rió levemente ante el curioso acento del chico.**

–_Sì, sto bene_, Endou. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

–Es… Aki-chan…

–¿Estás saliendo con esa _ragazza_ que trabaja de gerente en tu equipo?

–¡N-no! Pero, eh… Puede que yo quiera… No estoy seguro.

–Mamoru, _amico_, el corazón es más "entrincato" incluso que un partido de fútbol. Es inútil tratar de encontrarle sentido al amor; pensar en ello sólo te "desquichiará" más. **–El japonés de Fideo, aunque muy bueno y expresivo, solía fallar en las palabras más complejas.**

–¿Qué puedo hacer, entonces?

–Bueno… **–rió el italiano suavemente–**. Creo que ya te lo han dicho.

–¿Te refieres a Marco?

–El mismo. "Deja que el amor fluya dentro de ti", por si no le has entendido bien.

–Eh… Le había oído, pero… No lo entiendo **–replicó Endou, confuso y hasta decepcionado por recibir otra respuesta ambigua más.**

–Lo entenderás. Y ahora, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. ¡Vaya horas para llamar, Mamoru! ¡Son las doce de la noche aquí!

–¿Q-qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Venga, ve a descansar!

–Tranquilo, ha sido un placer. Suerte, Mamoru.

–Gracias, Fideo. Buenas noches.

–_Ciao_.

**Bip. Bip. Bip.**

* * *

><p>–¡N-NI POR TODO EL ORO DEL MUNDO!<p>

–Oh, ¡venga, Yagami! ¡Te necesitamos!

–¡ME NIEGO EN ROTUNDO A REBAJARME A ESE NIVEL! ¿Q-Q-QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA OS HABÉIS CREÍDO QUE SOY…?

–¡Pero es por su bien!

–¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y ES QUE NO! ¡ME NIEGO A… A… S-SED…!

**Reina Yagami, ex jugadora de The Genesis y, muy a su pesar, íntima amiga de Mamoru, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas comenzasen a arder en cuanto Rika y Touko le comentaron su plan.**

–¿Es que no quieres ayudar a Endou?

–No es que n-no quiera, pero…

–Déjalo, Yagami. Yo lo haré.

–¿Eh?

**Una voz cortó en seco el indeciso discurso de Yagami; una chica preciosa, esbelta, de ojos rojizos y pelo peinado de un curioso modo concéntrico irrumpió en la sala, atraída por los gritos histéricos de Reina.**

–Yo ayudaré a Mamoru.

–…No te lo recomiendo, Kuri. No es un plan que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

–No me compares contigo, Yagami; yo haría lo que fuese por ese pequeño cabeza hueca. Él ha hecho mucho por mí, así que supongo que se lo debo **–dijo la recién llegada Fuuko Kuri, encogiéndose de hombros.**

–¿De verdad conoces tan bien a Endou? **–preguntó Touko, sorprendida–**. No tenía ni idea…

–El porterín me ayudó en mis horas bajas hace ya un tiempo; tuve un pequeño, uhm, accidente y, aunque apenas nos conocíamos por aquel entonces, me llevó al hospital y no se separó de mí hasta que me recuperé, y eso que tardé semanas… Pero, por lo que veo, no soy la única que le debe algo **–dijo sarcástica la ex jugadora de Epsilon, clavando sus ojos en Yagami.**

–…Lo mío es diferente; sería muy raro que yo hiciese precisamente… _Eso_.

–"Eso", ¿eh? Tsk, me da igual lo que sea. Contádmelo.

–Si insistes…~

**Fuuko escuchó atentamente el plan que las dos chicas le sugirieron, viéndose incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa pícara creciese en su rostro a medida que se aprendía su papel. La idea tentaba al, por otro lado, dañado corazón de la chica, pero supo concienciarse de que, por muy sugerente y apetecible que fuese para ella aprovecharse de la situación, lo que debía intentar por todos los medios era ayudar a Endou a hacer frente a sus fantasmas.**

**Nada más.**

–Entonces, ¿lo harás, Kuri?

–Je. Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no lo he dicho ya? Adoro a ese cabeza de balón.

* * *

><p><strong>Riiiing. Riiiing. Rii-<strong>

–_Hi?_

–¿Mmm, Mark?

–¡Enbro! ¿Eres tú?

–¡Sí; hola, Mark! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo!

–Lo mismo digo, Enbro. _So, what's up?_

_«A ver si recuerdo mis clases de inglés…»_**.**

–Uh, "I want to… talk to Ichinose"?

–_Hey, bro, don't overdo it_ **–respondió divertido el capitán de Unicorn, sonriendo alegremente ante el intento de su viejo amigo internacional por adaptarse, por una vez, a su idioma–**. Está bien, ahora te lo paso. Ya hablaremos.

–¡Claro! ¡Gracias, Mark!

**Al otro lado del auricular, Mamoru pudo oír cómo su amigo americano llamaba a Kazuya Ichinose, su antiguo compañero de equipo.**

–¡Ey, Endou! ¿Me buscabas? **–saludó animadamente el comúnmente conocido como Mago del Campo en cuanto agarró el teléfono.**

–¡Sí! Verás, Ichinose… Estoy algo confuso.

–¿…Pasa algo malo? Es raro que no me llames Ichi-ichi.

–No, malo no es… No exactamente. Oye, tú que la conoces mejor…

–No digas más. Es por Aki, ¿verdad? **–preguntó Kazuya con voz dulce.**

–¿Ah? S-sí… **–Endou comenzó a sonrojarse ligeramente, alegrándose al mismo tiempo de que su amigo no pudiese ver su cara a través del teléfono.**

–¿Te gusta, Endou? **–el tono de Ichinose cambió ligeramente: no era un tono burlón, sino algo más suave, afectuoso y feliz. La situación le divertía pero, a su vez, sabía que, si Endou le había llamado, era porque algo no iba bien.**

–De eso quería hablarte precisamente… Todo el mundo está tomándonos el pelo con ese tema pero, ¿y si tienen razón? ¿Y si de verdad me gusta? Yo… no lo sé, pero… ¿Tú qué piensas?

–¡Je, Endou, esa actitud no te pega para nada! **–replicó Ichinose entre risas–**. ¿Qué ha sido de tu espíritu de "vengan como vengan las cosas, les haremos frente y ya está"? No eres de los que ponen barreras a lo que tenga que suceder. ¿Tan afectado te tiene el tema?

–Lo siento, Ichinose. Te he decepcionado, ¿verdad…?

–No, pero como no vuelvas a ser el de siempre rápido, sí que lo harás. ¡Me niego a pensar que alguien que no es capaz siquiera de aclararse las ideas me ganase en el FFI!

–Es… está bien. Pero, oye, yo pensaba que Aki y tú…

–Deja eso ahora, Endou. Aki es una amiga de la infancia, y la quiero mucho, pero créeme: ella te quiere a ti. ¡No para de contarme cosas sobre ti cada vez que hablamos juntos! Pero del resto del Raimon nunca dice ni pío…

–No sé si saber eso ayuda, Ichi-ichi…

–¡No seas tonto! Y no te preocupes por mí. Con que me dejes verla de vez en cuando, para mí es suficiente. No quieras acapararla para ti solo, Endou~

–¡I-ichinose! **–se quejó Endou con voz temblorosa–**. ¡Déjalo ya…!

–Eres tú quien debería colgar de una vez e ir a por Aki. Debe estar pasándolo mal.

–…Parece que todos estéis en mi contra; Gouenji también…

–No estamos en tu contra, Endou, pero es que eres muy gracioso cuando estás confuso. Y más cuando lo estás por algo tan obvio.

–…Mmm. Quizás sea obvio para vosotros, ¡pero os juro que yo no lo sé!

–Probablemente necesites un estímulo. Perdona que lo diga así, pero **–Ichinose no pudo contener una risilla**– eres bastante cerrado de mollera.

–¡Oye…!

–¡No lo digo como algo malo! Es parte de tu encanto.

–…Lo que sea **–dijo Endou con voz queda y poniendo mala cara–**. Trataré de… hacerle frente al asunto. Gracias por la ayuda, Ichi-ichi.

–De nada, "En-En".

–…Oye, pues no suena mal.

–Nada mal.

* * *

><p>"¡Prepárate para ver algo bueno~! ¡Que viva el amorrrrr! *u*<br>-Rika"

**Aki se sintió, por un instante, confusa y avergonzada.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Se acabó! Vaya, este capítulo se las trae, lo he escrito como en… 5 o 6 sesiones (y un par de clases de Historia :B) ¡Resumamos! Aún confuso, Endou trata de buscar respuestas por todo el mundo, llamando a viejos amigos que, en ese momento, se encuentran desperdigados por diferentes países y continentes. Rika y Touko, por su parte, continúan planificando cosas y pidiendo ayuda a la gente para que Aki y Mamoru acaben juntos.<strong>_

_**¿Qué les han pedido las chicas que hagan a Kanon y Fuuko? ¿A qué se refieren los italianos con que el amor fluya? ¿Qué siente Aki? ¡Respuestas a éstas y otras preguntas, en los siguientes capítulos!**_


	5. El apabullante plan de Rika

_**¡Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulos de "Es casi fraternal"!**_

_**Llegamos a la recta final de la historia. Éste no es el último capítulo, pero poco queda. (Menos mal, porque a mí no acabar las cosas rápido me frustra hasta límites insospechados XDD Además, viendo que la media de longitud de los fics es de 1000 palabras y un solo capítulo, esto empieza a alargarse demasiado.) ¿Que por qué os lo digo? Simple; cuando leo, me gusta mirar el libro y ver cuánto queda. Como esto es de publicación esporádica y encima online, eso no puede hacerse, así que os lo comunico por aquí, para que veáis que soy bueno.**_

_**Bien, ¿qué puedo decir? Este capítulo llevaba mucho tiempo empezado, a la espera de ser continuado, pero no hallaba el momento. De algún modo, he "desperdiciado" estas dos semanas de vacaciones y he escrito menos de lo que debiera. Y apenas he estudiado. Y bla, bla, bla. Soy una mala influencia para mis kouhais.**_

_**En fin. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a la siempre presente FlushedPrincess, a Kani14 y a Shimato, que son los ya mencionados kouhais a los que pervierto con mis malas costumbres. También me apetece dedicárselo a Skjalag (antes conocida como Kurakake_Clara), la cual ha pasado por algo muy duro para ella y necesita ánimos; desde aquí se los envío públicamente ^u^ Además, parece ser que ha leído algo mío y le ha gustado, así que eso, que gracias por no vomitar y esas cosas. Por último, me encantaría dedicárselo a Cwypto, una amiga que, aunque no sabe español y no lo leerá hasta que lo traduzca (TRADUCIR A IDIOMAS NO-MATERNOS ES ODIOSO, POR CIERTO), es mi Fuuko personal y la quiero con locura. Así que, bueno, eso.**_

_**DIOS, VAYA PARRAFADA. Siento manteneros en vilo tanto tiempo, pero ya me conocéis; no sé resumir. En fin, vamos con el capítulo, el cual me ha dejado un sabor agridulce en la boca; será por el tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo empecé. ¡Disfrutad!**_

* * *

><p>–¿Lo has entendido, Kuri-chan? <strong>–preguntó Rika.<strong>

–Perfectamente.

–¿…Y no tienes quejas? **–se extrañó Touko, a quien el plan de Rika le había parecido demasiado drástico.**

–Ninguna.

–Vaya… ¡Eres muy valiente!

–¿Valiente? Tsk. Si quieres verlo así, adelante.

–¡Sin problema, entonces~! **–gritó Rika, muy animada–**. ¡Sólo queda avisarle!

**Fuuko sostuvo su móvil en alto y apretó un botón. Al cabo de unos segundos, el móvil produjo un sonido de confirmación.**

–Avisado.

–¿Eh? **–preguntó Touko, sorprendida–**. ¡Si ni siquiera te he visto teclear!

–Es un borrador. Siempre le envío el mismo mensaje cuando me muero por verle.

**Touko se quedó mirando a Fuuko con los ojos abiertos de par en par, preguntándose qué clase de relación había en realidad entre ellos dos. Rika sonrió, sin poder evitar relamerse sutilmente; detrás de todo aquello había un pastel que, tarde o temprano, ella se encargaría de descubrir para que todo el mundo lo viese y todos pudiesen relamerse junto a ella.**

**Dulce golosina es el amor oculto.**

–¡Mucha suerte, Kuri!

–¿Suerte? Se agradece el entusiasmo, Zaizen, pero no es necesario. Puedo encargarme sin problema; él no tiene secretos para mí.

**Con un leve movimiento de mano, Fuuko se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió a su hogar.**

* * *

><p><strong>El móvil de Endou comenzó a vibrar con insistencia. En la pantalla podía leerse "2 mensajes sin leer".<strong>

**Mamoru, en cuanto volvió de su poco fructífero entrenamiento y pudo oír cómo el móvil se agitaba violentamente, produciendo un molesto sonido al chocar contra el escritorio de su cuarto, se apresuró a comprobar qué sucedía. Dos nombres diferentes aparecían en negrita, y ambos le hicieron sonreír. Empezó por leer el que le había llegado primero.**

"**De: Fideo**

**Perdona por dejarte colgado ayer. Sólo quería decirte que, en realidad, me parece una idea genial. Es una bella ragazza; no deberías dejarla escapar fácilmente, Mamoru. ;) Y yo diría que a ella no le importaría en absoluto que la retuvieses para ti solo, no sé si me sigues~ :P" **

**Endou no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y sonreír como un tonto, divertido por la manera de hablar de su amigo italiano. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a escribir su respuesta lentamente: los aparatos tecnológicos y él no se llevaban bien. Y nunca lo harían.**

"**Para: Fideo**

**¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Fideo! Significa mucho, de verdad. :D Aunque, de todos modos, no sé qué pensará ella… Y sigo algo confuso. Por ahora… creo que dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso y limitarme a ver qué es lo que ocurre. :S"**

**Sabiendo que probablemente Ardena no respondería en un buen rato, pasó a leer el segundo mensaje, aunque ya imaginaba lo que pondría. De hecho, podría apostar, sin temor a equivocarse, que ya tenía unos cuantos mensajes exactamente iguales a aquél.**

**Y no se equivocaba.**

"**De: Fuu-chan**

**Porterín, te necesito para mí sola YA.** **Ven pronto.****" El icono de un corazón se hallaba situado entre las palabras "ya" y "ven".**

**Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en su cabeza: "Mamoru, no es cortés hacer esperar a una dama." Daisuke era, ante todo, un caballero de la vieja escuela.**

**Cogió de nuevo sus cosas y se dirigió a coger el tren.**

* * *

><p>–¡O-ojii-chan~!<p>

**El joven capitán del Inazuma Japan paró en seco y se giró, atraído por una voz inconfundible. Mamoru vio de reojo cómo su nieto le saludaba efusivamente con la mano.**

–¡Kanon!** –sonrió cálidamente el mayor de los dos–**. ¿Ibas a coger el tren?

**El chico del futuro sacudió la cabeza. Parecía tímido y reacio a mirar a su bisabuelo, cosa que extrañó mucho a éste; en términos generales, Kanon solía ser el paradigma de la extroversión.**

–¡No! ¡Y-yo lo que quería era hablar contigo, Ojii-chan!

–Bueno, ¡pues aquí estoy! **–rió Mamoru–**. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–Verás… **–comenzó Kanon, no sabiendo bien qué palabras utilizar–**. Hace tiempo que yo y Masato… **–el mayor de los Endou parpadeó expectante, animando al pequeño a que continuase mientras éste se rascaba la nuca**–. Hace tiempo que nosotros dos… esto… somos… ¡p-pareja!

**Mamoru parpadeó varias veces y apretó los labios ligeramente. Se hubiera esperado toda clase de respuestas, pero, desde luego, ésa le cogió totalmente desprevenido.**

–¿A-aah…? **–alcanzó a balbucear el bisabuelo. Su gesto fue arrugándose progresivamente hasta tomar una extraña mueca de confusión con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca ladeada, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las aletas de la nariz abiertas por el suave resoplido que no había podido contener–**. Ehm… Me… ¿me alegro?

**Kanon, avergonzado, jugueteó con sus pies antes de proseguir, arrastrando la puntera de una de sus zapatillas por el suelo, dibujando círculos imaginarios. Finalmente, despegó su mirada de la acera y volvió a dirigirla hacia su abuelo.**

–¿…De verdad te parece bien que salga con Masato?

–¿Eh…? C-claro que me parece bien **–respondió Mamoru, muy convencido aunque aún nervioso por el shock–**.¿Por qué no iba a parecérmelo?

–No sé, como tú no estás con nadie, pensé que quizás te parecía mal…

–¿¡Q-qué! ? **–preguntó Mamoru alarmado**–. ¡P-pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Kanon!

–¿Entonces no te importa…? **–la voz de Kanon era un débil hilillo prácticamente inaudible; a medida que su sonrojo aumentaba, el tono de sus palabras disminuía. El abuelo, aunque igualmente sonrojado, conseguía mantener un estable aunque tembloroso tono de voz.**

–Está bien, ¡lo… lo digo de verdad!

–Me alegro, porque, ¿sabes? A mí Masato me gusta mucho… **–Kanon volvió a bajar la mirada, incapaz de mantener la vista fija en su bisabuelo mientras hablaba de temas tan comprometidos, y más aún sabiendo cuáles eran sus órdenes y por qué lo estaba haciendo**–. Masato y yo siempre fuimos grandes amigos, pero nos empezamos a acercar más y más y, al final, acabamos besándonos y… bueno…

**Mamoru se mantuvo impasible en la medida que pudo, escuchando atentamente e intentando comprender cada una de las palabras de su bisnieto. Quería ser un buen ejemplo para él, y, al igual que su abuelo, Mamoru consideraba la empatía como una parte muy importante de la relación entre dos personas; eso y, por supuesto, el fútbol. Para él, ésas eran las cosas que más unían a la gente, y quería poner todo de su parte para ponerse en la piel de su bisnieto y aconsejarle como es debido.**

–Cuando estoy con Masato, me siento muy bien **–prosiguió Kanon, jugueteando con los dedo**–. Es bastante serio, pero me siento seguro cuando estoy a su lado. Es muy bueno conmigo, y, cuando estoy con él, ¡no puedo evitar sonreír! …Le conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo; supongo que eso también afecta. Desde que estamos juntos, le siento más cerca que nunca. **–Kanon fijó la mirada tímidamente en los ojos de su abuelo**–. ¡Y, sobre todo…, no puedo pasar un solo día sin verle! ¡Es tan importante para mí como lo eres tú, Ojii-chan…! ¡Es… una necesidad! ¡Le quiero mucho!

**Mamoru, atónito y confuso, viendo cómo las lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de su nieto, sólo pudo estrecharle entre sus brazos y apretarle contra su pecho. **

–Eh, ¿estás bien, Kanon…?

–S-sí… **–respondió el joven, enjugándose las lágrimas con las muñecas**–. Es sólo que me da mucha vergüenza, y sólo con pensar que podría perderle me… me hace sentir muy mal… Me duele el pecho y me entran ganas de llorar, Ojii-chan…

**El abuelo acarició cariñosamente el pelo de su nieto, quien seguía balbuceando sobre su pecho. Aunque aún le resultaba muy raro hacerlo, besó suavemente la cabeza de su descendiente, tratando de tranquilizarle en la medida de lo posible.**

–Si tan mal te hace sentirte, ¿por qué me lo has venido a contar con tanta prisa?

–Sólo quería saber si te parecía bien y… si Ojii-chan… sentía eso por alguna otra persona…

–¿Eh…? **–el portero se puso tenso de repente.**

–Ojii-chan… **–dijo el bisnieto, alzando la vista**–. ¿Hay alguien que te haga sentirte así…?

**El mayor de los Endous se paró a pensar durante unos segundos, tratando de evitar la pregunta.**

–¡…Shu-shu, por supuesto!

–¿Gouenji-san…?

–¡C-claro! **–rió Mamoru, nervioso**–. ¿Quién si no…? ¡Él es quien hace que el equipo se sienta seguro! ¡Es mi mejor amigo, así que claro que me hace sonreír! ¡Y no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin jugar con él al fútbol porque me moriría…! ¡Shu-shu es genial! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!

**Kanon alzó la mirada un poco más y frunció el ceño.**

–Ojii-chan, sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero… **–se quejó el delantero con gesto mohíno**–. ¡Yo hablaba de amor!

–¿¡A-a-am-…! ? **–el gesto de Mamoru se torció violentamente y adquirió un aspecto tan grotesco como divertido, el cual intentó ocultar girando ligeramente la cabeza. Sin embargo, Kanon no se sentía con fuerza para reírse**–. N-no sé si siento algo así por nadie, la verdad…

–¿No hay nadie sin el que no puedas pasar…?

–Yo… No estoy seguro.

**Era la señal.**

**Kanon soltó a Mamoru y se limitó a frotarse los ojos ligeramente, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban allí.**

–Ya… ya veo…

–…Lo siento.

–¡N-no es culpa tuya! Si aún no lo sabes, no hay nada que hacer…

–Sí… Supongo que tienes razón.

–B-bueno… Cuídate mucho, Ojii-chan.

–Lo mismo te digo. Y… d-dale recuerdos a Masato.

–¡Sí, lo haré…! ¡Ha-hasta luego!

**Kanon salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que había venido. Mamoru, confuso y agotado, respiró hondo y entró en la estación. La travesía en tren bala de la siguiente media hora le ayudó a despejarse y le devolvió parcialmente la sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, debía estar contento y orgulloso: ¡su pequeño ya se estaba haciendo mayor!**

**Aunque estuviera creciendo más rápido que él.**

* * *

><p>–¿Qué, lo has visto? ¡Está de un mono cuando se pone nervioso~! Admito que tiene encanto, aunque no tanto como mi cariñín.<p>

–No lo veo muy claro, se le veía bastante incómodo…

–Tú también lo estarías, ¿no crees?

–Eso es verdad…

–¡Venga, tranquila, Aki! ¡Y vamos, que tenemos el tiempo justo para prepararlo todo! ¡Muévete, Rika!

–¡Sí~!

* * *

><p><strong>Endou se asomó a la puerta.<strong>

–¿Me buscabas, Fuu-chan?

–Anda, Mamoru~ Sí, claro que te buscaba **–respondió divertida Fuuko Kuri, antigua jugadora de Epsilon, mostrando una curiosa y burlona media sonrisa. Endou, feliz como siempre de ver a su amiga, no pudo evitar devolver una amplia sonrisa.**

–¿Y qué querías? **–preguntó el chico, entrando en la habitación de Fuuko y cerrando la puerta a su paso. Ella dejó el libro que estaba ojeando y se levantó de la cama.**

–Nada –**dijo con calma la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose lentamente a él**–. Simplemente me apetecía pasar un rato contigo, por-te-rín~

–¡Ya sabes que me encanta estar contigo! **–afirmó él, muy animado**–. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

–Ya te he dicho que lo único que quiero es que pasemos un rato a solas **–sonrió la chica, maliciosa, mientras rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus brazos. Endou, extrañado por la respuesta pero encantado de abrazar a su amiga, devolvió el gesto afectuosamente.**

–Bueno, si es lo que tú quieres, ¡no voy a ser yo quien te lo niegue! **–rió el arquero, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de su querida amiga emanaba.**

–¿De verdad no me lo negarías, porterín~?

–Claro que n… ¿F-fuu-chan?

**Mamoru fue empujado contra la pared más cercana y, antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar, sintió cómo, suavemente, Fuuko comenzaba a besarle la comisura de los labios. No era la primera vez que se le besaba, pero siempre habían sido inocentes besos en las mejillas; una simple e inofensiva muestra de afecto a la que Endou, con el tiempo, se había acabado acostumbrando. Ninguno de los dos se había acercado jamás a los labios del otro hasta entonces, ni, por supuesto, a ningún otro lugar que pudiera llevar a malentendidos.**

–¿Sí~?

–Qué… ¿qué haces?

–Te beso, como siempre. ¿Es que no te gusta~?

–Bueno, n-no es eso, ya sabes que sí, pero… ¿No estás acercándote mucho a…?

–Shh. Calla.

**Fuuko, lentamente, colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Mamoru y, no sin antes dejar que su porterín sintiese su cálido y rítmico aliento en sus sensibles mejillas, volvió a colocar sutilmente sus labios sobre la piel del chico, acariciando ligeramente sus carrillos con ellos, a sabiendas de que eran el punto más perceptivo del cuerpo del cancerbero.**

–Fuu… ko… E-espera…

**Haciendo caso omiso a sus peticiones, Kuri prosiguió su camino, acariciando con la mano que le había quedado libre el pecho del capitán del Raimon y mordiendo suavemente su oreja, al tiempo que masajeaba ligeramente su hombro. En contraste con la agitada respiración y el violento sonrojo de Mamoru, la parsimonia con la que Fuuko estaba tentándole no hizo más que poner más nervioso al chico, cuyo cuerpo estaba ya empezando a flaquear.**

–Te quiero mucho, porterín. Eres el mejor~

–Fuu-chan, y-yo también te quiero, p-pero… Esto no es…

–Estás aún más mono que de costumbre cuando te pones nervioso.

**Una sonrisa pícara hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la ex alienígena a medida que sus labios se deslizaban por la cara del portero. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el cuerpo de Endou, bajando hasta llegar al borde su camiseta, desde donde se introdujeron bajo ésta y comenzaron a tocar su abdomen, sin nada que impidiese ya el contacto directo con su piel, ardiente por la adrenalina y resbaladiza por el sudor que la tensión le hacía emanar. Endou, profiriendo una serie de apenas audibles suspiros y gemidos de placer, provocados en su mayoría por el tacto de los besos de su Fuu-chan en sus carrillos, trataba, sin éxito, de apartarla suavemente. Ella, tonteando, llevó su mano del a la barbilla del chico, levantando su cara despacio y mirándole directamente a los ojos, los cuales el portero apenas podía mantener abiertos.**

–Déjame probar tus labios, Ma~mo~ru~ **–requirió con voz juguetona la chica, sonriendo cordialmente a su portero favorito y volviendo a besar su barbilla y las comisuras de sus labios con cariño.**

–P-pero, Fu-uuuh-chaaan…

–¿Mmm~? ¿Es que no quieres besarme?

–S-s-sabes que no es e-eso, pero… Eso tiene que… ser…

–¿Con alguien que te guste de verdad, mmm?

**Mamoru asintió levemente.**

–¿Y yo no te gusto de verdad, porterín? Oh, eso me pone muuuy triste~

–Es que… A-ah… Yo…

–Si no soy yo, ¿quién es, cariño?

–N-no sé…

–A menos que me des el nombre de mi rival, pienso besarte lenta y suavemente, porterín. Y entonces, serás todo mío~

**Endou negó con la cabeza al tiempo que Kuri se acercaba lentamente. Colocándose justo frente a él, rodeó la cara de éste con sus manos y, mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente las mejillas con sus delicados dedos, le miró directamente a los ojos.**

–Te quiero, Mamoru~

–Fuu-chan… Y yo a ti… P-pero… Yo… A-Aki…

**La ex jugadora de Epsilon exhibió una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que acercaba su cara a la del capitán del Inazuma Japan, quien ya estaba cerca del límite de sus fuerzas. La quería con toda su alma, pero como la gran amiga que era, no como algo más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; no quería verlo. La idea de besar a otra chica con la que no quería compartir nada más que una gran amistad le partía el corazón; aún se sentía culpable por el incidente de Yagami y, aunque no se arrepentía, ya que la sentía más cerca que nunca, lamentaba haberlo conseguido de un modo que debería reservar para esa chica a la que quería de verdad. Y, en ese momento, la imagen de Aki Kino llenó su mundo. Oír cómo le llamaba dentro de su cabeza, lamentándose de no ser la primera para él, hizo que los ojos de Mamoru se llenasen de lágrimas.**

**Un delicioso beso en la punta de su nariz le sacó del trance. Mamoru, aún desconfiado, abrió un solo ojo, lo que le permitió ver cómo su amiga le guiñaba uno solo de los suyos.**

–¿…Fuu-chan?

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. No es fácil llegar a lo que acabas de conseguir. **–rió Kuri**–. Pero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Mamoru. Te quiero, porterín~

–E-espera… ¿De… verdad?

**Fuuko se encogió de hombros.**

–Eres el mejor chico que he encontrado jamás, y me siento muy unida a ti. Supongo que sí. **–Kuri se encogió de hombros**–. Si eso no es amor, no sé lo que es.

–Fuuko…

**Mamoru estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos de nuevo, frotando suavemente su mejilla contra la de Kuri. Sin embargo, la chica se apartó rápido, y se limitó a darle un último beso en la frente al cancerbero.**

–Ya vale. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar sin besarte de verdad, Mamoru. Y deberías llamarme Fuu-chan **–dijo ella, poniendo gesto mohíno.**

–Ah… Sí, tienes razón. Perdona, Fuu-chan…

–Soy yo quien ha querido ayudarte, porterín. No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Lo hago porque te tengo muchísimo aprecio.

–…Eres la mejor, Fuu-chan.

–Jé. Ya lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>De algún modo, se sentía asombrosamente aliviado. El sol de la tarde resplandecía en el horizonte y los pájaros corrían a refugiarse en sus nidos antes de que la noche cayese sobre ellos, trinando en la lejanía. Alrededor de una hora había pasado ya desde que dejó a Kuri en su cuarto y salió a tomar el aire como ella le había sugerido. El viento ululaba entre los árboles que rodeaban el Ohisama-En, creando un ambiente realmente apacible. Un equilibrio tan perfecto como inestable.<strong>

**Volvió a verle. Esta vez, sin embargo, no venía solo.**

–¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

–Je… Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Estos dos me han traído aquí a rastras.

**Shuuya y Masato Gouenji, acompañados por Kanon, se acercaron al banco donde Mamoru se había sentado tras su visita al orfanato.**

–¡Ojii-chan, hemos venido a ayudarte!

–¿Qué? ¿Ayudarle? **–preguntó el mayor de los Gouenji, confuso**–. ¿De qué se supone que va esto? ¿Sabes algo, Masato?

**Masato se mantuvo callado y fijó su vista en el suelo.**

–¡Queremos ayudar a Ojii-chan a que aclare sus sentimientos! **–dijo Kanon, mirando a Shuuya con decisión. Mamoru se levantó del asiento y se colocó junto a su mejor amigo. El desconcierto era patente en su rostro.**

–Chicos, ¿qué estáis planea-? ¡ ¡K-k-kanon! ! ¿¡Qué haces!?

**Antes de que su abuelo pudiera acabar la frase, Kanon se había abalanzado sobre Masato y, tras pasarle las manos por detrás del cuello, había comenzado a besarle con avidez. La cara del joven Endou estaba visiblemente más roja que la del descendiente de Shuuya, aunque ambos parecían igualmente avergonzados. De todos modos, siguieron besándose cada vez más apasionadamente a medida que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un abrazo que destilaba deseo y amor. Kanon separó los labios de los de Masato y, mientras éste le besaba el cuello, impaciente por volver a sentir a su pareja, Kanon dirigió la mirada hacia Mamoru.**

–¿¡V-ves, Ojii-chan…! ? ¡Éste es el amor que siento por Masato…! **–Kanon se giró durante unos instantes, dándole a Masato otra ración de lascivos besos en los labios. Procuró no acercar la cabeza a la de su pareja para que, por el espacio que quedaba entre ambas, sus abuelos pudieran ver cómo sus lenguas se entrelazaban, bailaban y se acariciaban la una a la otra, saboreándose con vehemencia en un arrebato de tremenda pasión. Cuando volvieron a separarse, fue Kanon quien no paró de lamer y besar la oreja de Masato mientras el futuro delantero de fuego le hablaba a su abuelo.**

–A-abuelo Shuuya… Quiero mucho a Kanon… Muchísimo…

–Masato… **–susurró Shuuya, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo mala cara**–. ¿A qué se supone que viene todo esto?

**Kanon, colgándose de su pareja y dejando que él dominase el beso una vez volvieron a encontrarse, dejó que éste le tumbase en el banco donde Mamoru había estado sentado hasta minutos antes y continuase acariciándole el cuerpo y besándole por todas partes. Kanon, jadeante, dirigió la mirada hacia su antepasado.**

–Ojiiii~-chaan… Dijiste que tú sentías algo así por… G-Gouenji-san… ¡Si es así, be…~! **–un suave gemido salió de los labios del chico al sentir la caliente lengua de Masato en sus clavículas**–. ¡B-bésale! ¡Disfrutemos… t-todos juntos, Ojii-chan! ¡Quiérel-ahn~! ¡M-masato, despacio…!

**Mamoru y Shuuya contemplaban la escena absolutamente horrorizados. No podían evitar verse reflejados en ellos e imaginarse a ellos mismos besándose de esa manera. Ante el mandato de Kanon, los viejos amigos se miraron e intercambiaron una mueca de tremendo disgusto y hasta repulsión antes de que Mamoru contestase.**

–¡P-por supuesto que no voy a besar a Gouenji! ¡No siento nada así por él!

–¡Tú dijiste que… ahhn… le querías como yo a Masato…! **–le reprendió Kanon, tratando de fruncir el ceño a pesar del placer que los labios de Masato le provocaban**–. ¡Si le besases… l-lo entenderías…!

–¡De ninguna manera! **–gritó Mamoru, aún más rojo que su nieto. Shuuya no se libraba de tener las mejillas mucho más coloradas de lo normal, pero se limitaba a apartar la mirada y poner mala cara**–. ¡Yo no me refería a eso…! ¡Gouenji y yo somos muy buenos amigos, nada más!

–¡Nosotros también… lo… é-éramos! Pero le besé y… mmaah… ¡ahora somos mucho más felices…!

–¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso con él…! ¡Yo…!

**Kanon, harto de no poder hablar con su abuelo por culpa de los gemidos que él mismo emitía, le susurró algo al oído a Masato e inmediatamente cambiaron de sitio. Sin bajarse siquiera del banco, los chicos rotaron posiciones y Kanon quedó encima de Masato. Haciendo una pequeña pausa para comenzar a devolverle los besos a Masato, Kanon volvió a dirigirse a su abuelo.**

–¿Es que quieres besar a otra persona…?

–Bueno, yo… No sé si…

–¡Entonces hazlo con Gouenji-san! ¡Tampoco le debes fidelidad a nadie más! ¿Qué pierdes por probar…?

**La expresión de Shuuya se torcía más cada vez que el bisnieto de su amigo sugería aquello. Kanon aprovechaba todas las pausas para demostrarle a Masato su amor de todo tipo de formas.**

–¡Basta ya! ¡He dicho que no voy a hacerlo y se acabó!

–¡Dame una buena razón…! ¿Es que no quieres a Gouenji-san?

–…Claro que sí, ¡pero no de esa manera! ¿¡Tan difícil es de entender!?

–¡Lo que es difícil de entender es que sigas negando tus sentimientos a pesar de que son tan obvios, Ojii-chan! ¡Reacciona ya…!

–¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Kanon…! **–replicó Mamoru, tratando por todos los medios de evitar la pregunta.**

–Si no vas a besar a Gouenji-san, dime, ¿¡a quién se supone que quieres besar! ?

–Yo… **–Mamoru, más avergonzado que nunca y rojo como un tomate, apretó los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la mirada antes de gritar–**.¡Yo sólo quiero besar a Aki! ¡A nadie más que a Aki-chan!

**Durante unos segundos, nadie hizo ni dijo nada. No se oía ni la antes agitada respiración de los más jóvenes del grupo. El silencio sólo se rompió cuando un largo y aliviado suspiro surgió de la boca de Mamoru. Se sentía bien, increíblemente bien. Una sonrisa pequeña pero absolutamente verdadera apareció en su rostro. Estaba satisfecho; al fin, tras tanto tiempo, había podido librarse de aquella pesada carga que le constreñía el pecho y no le dejaba concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Sólo entonces lo comprendió todo: su nieto, aunque de un modo más radical y menos sutil del que se hubiera esperado, le había forzado a recapacitar. Le había puesto entre la espada y la pared; una situación extrema para que, en tensión, sus sentimientos aflorasen y sus dudas se disipasen. El dejar de pensar había hecho que lo que de verdad quería decir, simplemente, saliese a la luz sin ningún tipo de barrera. Llegados a ese punto, la única respuesta que pudo dar fue la verdadera.**

**Miró al cielo. El vuelo de los pájaros le pareció incluso más sereno que antes.**

**Gouenji, acercándose despacio, le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amigo del alma. Cuando éste giró la cabeza hacia él, Shuuya pudo ver cómo los ojos del portero se habían llenado rápidamente de lágrimas y, a pesar de todo, aún sonreía. Sus descendientes, ya más calmados aunque aún tremendamente rojos, se acercaron a sus mayores.**

–Ojii-chan, ¡lo has dicho por fin…!

–Sí… **–resopló Mamoru, aún sumido en su trance particular–**.Supongo que… espera, ¿por fin?

–¡AAAAAAAAAUUU~! ¡Qué bonito ha sido todo! ¡Qué romáaaantico! ¡Eres todo un trozo de pan, capitán! ¡Casi tan mono como mi cariñín~!

**Todos se giraron hacia la nueva voz que había aparecido de golpe a sus espaldas, rompiendo el ambiente de absoluta serenidad. Shuuya, y sobre todo Mamoru, se quedaron estupefactos.**

**Ocultas tras los árboles, Rika, Touko, Fuuko y Aki lo habían visto y oído absolutamente todo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suficiente por hoy. ¡Hagamos memoria! Comienza el plan de Rika para que Mamoru aclare sus sentimientos con respecto a Aki. Para ello, se vale de la ayuda de Fuuko Kuri y Kanon Endou, quienes, de un modo bastante extremista, obligan a Mamoru a confesar lo que realmente siente. Cuando por fin parece que el portero ha encontrado la fuerza para confesarlo y se siente tranquilo consigo mismo, Fuuko, Rika, Touko y Aki aparecen de la nada tras haberlo oído todo.<strong>_

_**¿Qué piensa Aki? ¿Qué va a hacer ahora Rika? ¿Por qué han tenido que meter al pobre Shuuya en medio de todo este tinglado? ¡Todo se aclarará en los últimos capítulos de "Es casi fraternal"!**_


	6. Lo que nos une

_**Holi (?) Hoy, por una vez, seré breve y conciso.**_

_**Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a Pao, como siempre. Me apoya más que cualquier otra persona, y eso se agradece infinitamente. Gracias, kouhai.**_

_**He empezado a ver Inazuma Eleven Go y es genial; Shindou es tope emo y Tsurugi es tope troll. Sí, estaba viendo Chrono Stone y escribiendo un fic largo sobre Go sin haberla visto. Tengo mucho swag. (?)**_

_**No valgo para escribir ni drama ni romance. Shame on me.**_

_**Y... lo siento por el final del capítulo. Pero os diré que ese personaje existe.**_

_**Ale, ya está. Que os aproveche. Tendrá errores porque sólo lo he revisado una vez, pero es que no puedo con mi alma ya XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tras unos segundos de extrema tensión en los que ni siquiera Rika fue capaz de hablar, el ambiente se relajó. Los pájaros que antes sobrevolaban la cabeza de Mamoru, una pequeña bandada de diamantes tricolor, se posaron en los árboles tras los que las cuatro chicas se ocultaban, como si estuviesen cogiendo sitio para observar de cerca qué sucedería a continuación aunque tuviesen que acostarse un poco más tarde esa noche. Sus cuerpecillos se reclinaban sobre el vacío y sus atentas miradas taladraban la escena en silencio. Como si de espectadores en el cine se tratasen, ninguno trinaba, se movía de su sitio o daba el más mínimo indicio de seguir vivo salvo por el irregular latir de sus corazoncitos, tan solo apreciable de haber estado a escasos milímetros de las aves en aquel momento.<strong>

**El silencio sepulcral fue repentinamente roto por las pisadas de Gouenji, quien atrajo toda la atención sobre sí: en semejante ambiente, cada uno de sus pasos producía un sonido tal que parecía que la tierra se sacudiese bajo sus pies. Tras darse media vuelta, el delantero de fuego se dirigió hacia Kanon y Masato. Mediante un gesto con el dedo y sin mediar palabra, ordenó a los niños que le acompañasen y que dejasen a Endou tranquilo.**

–¡Pero yo quiero quedarme con Ojii-chan! **–repuso Kanon en un mohín en cuanto comprendió lo que Gouenji trataba de decirle.**

–No es negociable, Kanon. Vámonos **–dijo Gouenji con voz cortante.**

–¡Pero, pero…! ¡Éste es un momento clave en la vida de Ojii-chan! ¿Y si resulta que Kino-san es mi abuela?

**Aki trató de disimular su creciente sonrojo bajando la mirada.**

–…Si de verdad es un momento tan importante para él, debes dejar que lo viva y lo disfrute por su cuenta. Él debe ser quien elija qué es lo que tú debes saber y qué es mejor que permanezca en secreto.

–¡Pero, Gouenji-san…!

–Vá-mo-nos.

**El bisnieto de Endou suspiró profundamente y acabó por ceder. Una vez tuvo a Kanon a su lado, Gouenji echó la mirada atrás y le ofreció una amistosa sonrisa a Endou.**

_«Esto es cuanto puedo hacer, Endou. El resto corre de tu cuenta»._

**Endou devolvió la sonrisa con nerviosismo, pero lleno de gratitud.**

_«Muchas gracias, Shu-shu; te debo la vida. ¡Eres el mejor amigo que nadie pueda tener!»._

**Gouenji frunció el ceño durante un segundo.**

_«…No me llames Shu-shu»._

**Tras soltar Endou una extraña carcajada, Gouenji posó sus manos en las espaldas de los chicos y les empujó con suavidad para que echasen a andar en dirección al Ohisama-En. Mientras caminaba, Kanon se giró y miró a su abuelo una última vez.**

–¡Buena suerte, Ojii-chan!

**Endou hizo un amago de despedida con la mano e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Rika se abrazaba con fuerza a uno de los árboles tras los que las chicas estaban antes escondidas y comenzaba a chillar.**

–¡ME NIEGO EN REDONDO A IRME AHORA!

–¡No puedes quedarte aquí, Rika! ¡Tenemos que dejarles a solas! **–reprendió Touko, tratando en vano de razonar con ella.**

–¡Déjales TÚ a solas si quieres, pero yo no pienso perderme esto POR NADA DEL MUNDO!

–No pasará nada mientras tú les estés mirando **–razonó Fuuko de brazos cruzados, ya impaciente por irse de allí.**

–¡PASARÁ! ¡Tiene que pasar! ¡Está escrito en las estrellas que pasará! ¡Y YO SERÉ TESTIGO DE SU AMOR! **–chilló Rika antes de echarse a reír como una histérica.**

**Fuuko y Touko, ya exasperadas, agarraron a Rika de la cintura y de las piernas y comenzaron a tirar de ella con fuerza. Rika pataleaba y chillaba, compungida, tratando de zafarse de ellas y lanzando a la vez todo tipo de ridículas maldiciones salteadas con lastimeros ruegos en los que les pedía a sus amigas que la dejasen quedarse allí a contemplar el espectáculo.**

**Endou no se lo pensó un segundo. Aprovechó la confusión y el hecho de que las chicas habían dejado de prestarles atención para acercarse a Aki rápidamente, agarrarla de la mano y llevársela lejos de allí bosque a través tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Endou soltó la mano de Aki y se detuvo momentáneamente a coger aire con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. A su espalda pudo escuchar un repentino "plof": Aki, aún más falta de aire que él, se había caído de culo al suelo en cuanto Endou la había soltado y, ahí, tirada en la hierba, luchaba por recuperar el aliento.<strong>

–¡A-aki! **–exclamó Endou instantes antes de lanzarse a socorrerla–**. ¡P-perdona, tendría que haber ido más despacio…! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

–¡Estoy… bien, Endou-kun…! **–dijo Aki entre bocanadas de aire–**. No te preo… cupes, sólo dame unos… s-segundos…

**Endou se dejó caer al lado de su amiga y, al comprobar que realmente estaba bien y que ya empezaba a recuperarse, esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Una vez se le hubo pasado el susto, Endou cayó en la cuenta de que había estado corriendo a ciegas y sin fijarse siquiera en qué camino había tomado. Todo lo que había inmediatamente a su alrededor eran árboles, arbustos y demás flora local, pero, por suerte, reconoció no muy lejos de allí un pequeño parque que le era ya bastante familiar.**

**Se trataba de un parque discreto, totalmente aislado por los árboles y que ni siquiera tenía un camino que condujese hasta él ni ningún tipo de señalización que indicase que existía: para encontrarlo, era indispensable caminar entre árboles y rebuscar por cuenta y riesgo de uno mismo. El parque, de todos modos, estaba bien delimitado y resaltaba una vez se estaba cerca: la hierba del bosque que lo rodeaba se terminaba abruptamente para dar paso a un campo térreo que, por alguna razón, estaba dividido en dos rectángulos, el uno pegado al otro.**

**El primero y más grande no era más que una gran explanada desierta que, por alguna razón, tenía una barra fija de gimnasia colocada en el centro de cada uno de los lados pequeños del polígono. Las barras, no obstante, tenían una longitud mucho mayor a la habitual en este tipo de instrumentos y eran ridículamente altas teniendo en cuenta que los que allí jugarían serían, en su gran mayoría, niños pequeños. Endou estuvo convencido desde el primer instante de que aquello era un campo de fútbol camuflado, diseñado para que las barras fijas se usasen como porterías.**

**El rectángulo pequeño colindaba con una de las esquinas del rectángulo grande, y se diferenciaba claramente del otro por estar cubierto de corcho para evitar que los niños se hiciesen daño en caso de caerse de uno de los dos columpios que allí había o de aterrizar mal tras deslizarse por aquel tobogán de caracol que, por su impresionante altura, destacaba sobre la simpleza del resto del conjunto. Cerca de esa zona había un par de bancos de granito, totalmente planos.**

**Endou encontró aquel parque por casualidad mientras buscaba un lugar apartado en el que pasar tiempo con Yagami, lejos de lo que ella llamaba "miradas indiscretas". Aunque durante un tiempo ése fue su sitio, el cual solamente compartían ellos dos, acabó convirtiéndose en el campo de fútbol oficial del Ohisama-En, y los huérfanos, arrastrados por Endou, solían reunirse allí para jugar desde pequeñas pachangas hasta auténticos y vibrantes partidos once contra once.**

**Pero ese día, el parque parecía estar absolutamente desierto.**

**Endou se levantó del suelo, se sacudió algunas briznas de hierba del pantalón y finalmente ayudó a la ya completamente recuperada Aki a incorporarse.**

–¿Nos hemos perdido, Endou-kun…? **–preguntó Aki, claramente preocupada.**

–¡No, no, tranquila! **–se apresuró a contestar Endou–**. ¡Sé muy bien dónde estamos! ¡Ven, sígueme!

**Endou trató de agarrarle la mano de nuevo a Aki, pero ella se zafó rápidamente. Endou, extrañado, miró a la chica, pero ella se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y a esconder la mano tras su espalda. Su cara se había enrojecido ligeramente.**

**Endou comprendió el mensaje, arrugó los labios por un instante y echó a andar, asegurándose de que Aki, al menos, le seguía. La guió despacio entre los árboles hasta llegar a la explanada de tierra, donde esperó pacientemente a que Aki terminase de observar el lugar con detenimiento.**

–¿Ya habías estado aquí antes?** –preguntó Aki.**

–Sí **–respondió Endou mientras asentía–**. Ya sabes que vengo mucho al Ohisama-En y, bueno, acabé encontrando este sitio, supongo...

–¡…Parece un buen sitio donde jugar al fútbol! **–sonrió Aki, tratando de quitarle tensión a la situación.**

–¡Ah, sí, sí que lo es…! ¡De hecho, suelo venir aquí a jugar con los chicos!

–Deja que lo adivine: les arrastras hasta aquí para que jueguen contigo aunque se nieguen, ¿verdad? **–dijo Aki, soltando una risilla.**

**Endou soltó una carcajada nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla levemente. Aki le conocía demasiado bien.**

–Oye, Aki-chan, ahora que estamos tú y yo solos…

**Aki clavó los ojos en Endou y sintió cómo sus mejillas volvían a calentarse de golpe.**

–¿…te apetecería jugar al fútbol conmigo?

**Resopló suavemente, entre aliviada y decepcionada.**

–¡Claro, por qué no…! **–sonrió–**. Pero necesitaremos un balón, ¿no?

–¡Está controlado!

**Endou le hizo a Aki un gesto para que no se moviese del sitio y echó a correr hacia el tobogán. Empezó a ascender por la larga escalera que la atracción tenía por detrás y llegó hasta la parte más alta. Aki pudo ver cómo Endou se agachaba y, al volver a incorporarse, ya sostenía bien alto y con orgullo un balón de fútbol. Se tiró por la rampa y volvió rápidamente al lado de Aki con una sonrisa en los labios. Aki devolvió la sonrisa, asombrada por la idea de Endou de utilizar el tobogán como almacén de balones, pero no sorprendida en absoluto: a fin de cuentas, estaba hablando de un chico que escondía balones en arbustos por toda la ciudad para poder jugar al fútbol dónde y cuándo quisiera sin tener que acarrear con un balón a todas partes.**

–Eh, Aki-chan, ¿qué te parece hacer de portera hoy? Hace una barbaridad que no juego como líbero; ¡empiezo a echar de menos eso de chutar!

**Aki asintió en silencio y con una sonrisa: defender la portería le traía siempre muchos y muy gratos recuerdos de cuando Tachimukai y Endou le enseñaron a utilizar algunos de sus hissatsus para que ella también pudiese disfrutar del fútbol en el campo y no solamente como espectadora o gerente del equipo. Aunque aún no estaba al mismo nivel que ellos, Aki había demostrado talento desde el primer instante y se había convertido en una portera excelente, consiguiendo dominar avanzadísimas técnicas en un corto espacio de tiempo.**

**Aki se dirigió rápidamente hacia la barra fija más cercana y Endou se colocó frente a ella, a unos diez metros de distancia. Colocó el balón en el suelo y lo sujetó con el pie.**

–¡P-preparada, Endou-kun!

–¡Muy bien! **–respondió Endou con alegría–**. ¡No pienso contenerme!

**Aki frunció ligeramente el ceño y asintió. Arrastró un poco los zapatos por la tierra mientras se ponía en posición; ya ni se acordaba de que aún llevaba su uniforme habitual de clase, que, desde luego, no era la indumentaria más indicada para jugar al fútbol. Separó los brazos, echó el cuerpo hacia delante. Apretó los puños durante un instante antes de colocar las manos sobre la altura de sus hombros, ligeramente por delante de su cara. Clavó sus ojos en el balón.**

**Estaba lista.**

–¡Allá va!

**Endou dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e inmediatamente volvió a correr hacia el balón, chutándolo con todas sus fuerzas.**

**El disparo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la derecha de Aki, muy a ras de suelo. Aki dio una pequeña patada al suelo con la pierna izquierda, consiguiendo así impulso para echar a correr. Instantes antes de que el balón llegase a la improvisada portería, Aki consiguió poner el pie en medio y desvió ****el tiro de su trayectoria original. Aunque no pudo ni pararlo ni evitar que siguiera avanzando, sí que consiguió que, al menos, no traspasase los tres palos, salvando así el gol.**

–¡Muy bien hecho, Aki-chan! **–gritó Endou desde su sitio.**

–¡G-gracias, Endou-kun! **–respondió la chica, alegre tanto por haber conseguido evitar el gol como por estar jugando con Endou después de tanto tiempo. Enseguida, Aki recogió el balón y volvió a lanzárselo a Endou.**

**Endou controló el balón con el pecho y volvió a colocarlo a sus pies antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Aki volvió a colocarse en posición.**

–¿Preparada? ¡Esta vez pienso ponerme más serio! **–gritó.**

–¡Por supuesto! **–respondió ella.**

–¡Muy bien, entonces! ¡A ver qué te parece esto!

**Endou cerró los ojos, cogió aire profundamente, exhaló, abrió de nuevo los ojos y echó a correr; pero, para sorpresa de Aki, en vez de chutar, deslizó el pie bajo el balón y lo lanzó por los aires, totalmente en vertical.**

**Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Endou se encogió ligeramente durante un segundo, concentrándose en reunir energía desde todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Se volvió a erguir con violencia, soltó un grito de furia e hizo surgir así una enorme mano resplandeciente sobre su cabeza. Con la mandíbula apretada, cruzó los brazos sobre su frente para acumular en ese punto toda la energía que había reunido instantes antes; la mano se cerró en un puño. **

–¡Megaton Head… G4! **–gritó Endou con entusiasmo.**

**El líbero echó el torso hacia atrás, haciendo que la mano retrocediese junto a él. Esperó unas milésimas de segundo y, con una precisión milimétrica, volvió a lanzar su cuerpo hacia delante y dio un fuerte cabezazo que el puño siguió obedientemente, golpeando el balón de lleno mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón.**

**El balón se dirigió hacia la barra fija a una velocidad vertiginosa.**

**Aki dio un paso atrás, ligeramente acobardada.**

_«¿U-un hissatsu?»_**, pensó la chica. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que tenía que hacer frente a una supertécnica de verdad. **_«…Bueno, ¡da igual! ¡Quizás no pueda con él, pero… tengo que intentarlo! ¡Endou-kun no me perdonaría si no lo diese todo al jugar contra él! ¡Tengo que demostrarle que mi entrenamiento… no ha sido en vano!»_**.**

**Aki volvió a adelantar el pie y apretó el puño mientras mantenía la vista fija en el balón que se le acercaba, tal y como Endou le había enseñado a hacer. Un aura agitada y centelleante rodeó su cuerpo, muestra de toda la fuerza que había acumulada en él. La portera canalizó toda aquella fuerza y la concentró en el puño derecho, lo cual hizo que su mano comenzase a brillar intensamente. Lanzó el puño al aire y abrió la mano, desatando una explosión de energía de la cual nació una resplandeciente mano gigante, conectada a la propia mano de la chica por una serie de feroces relámpagos.**

–¡God Hand… Kai! **–exclamó Aki con fuerza. Endou parpadeó y endureció su expresión ligeramente.**

**Aki torció el torso hacia la derecha, retrasando así tanto su hombro como su brazo. Instantes después, y justo a tiempo para hacer frente al disparo de Endou, Aki lanzó un empujón hacia delante con la mano derecha, haciendo que la gigantesca mano bloquease con su palma el camino que el hissatsu de Endou recorría.**

**El balón y la mano colisionaron.**

**Aki notó cómo la fuerza del disparo la arrastraba hacia atrás. En un intento desesperado, clavó los pies en el suelo y se sujetó la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda, tratando de mantener el brazo firme. Aki empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo fue en vano: el disparo acabó por atravesar su hissatsu y la golpeó de lleno antes de atravesar la línea de meta.**

–¡A-aki-chan! **–gritó Endou al ver cómo su disparo golpeaba a Aki de aquella manera. Echó a correr hacia la barra fija, donde Aki aún yacía en el suelo, atontada. Al llegar hasta allí, se arrodilló a su derecha y la ayudó a incorporarse**–**. **Aki-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

–T-tranquilo, Endou-kun; ¡estoy bien, de verdad…! **–dijo ella, sonriendo levemente–**. Sólo ha sido un golpe; no importa…

**Endou se fijó entonces en la mano derecha de Aki. Estaba completamente roja y algo magullada.**

–Aki, tu mano… ¡A-agh, maldita sea! ¡Tendría que haberte prestado mis guantes!

**Endou se quitó el guante derecho a toda prisa y, sin pensarlo siquiera, agarró la mano dolorida de Aki y le puso el guante con cuidado. Al verla sonrojarse de repente, Endou se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó de ella mediante un brinco hacia atrás más bien torpe. Aki se colocó el guante ella misma sin decir una palabra.**

–Aun así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–A… ¿a qué te refieres? **–preguntó ella, a pesar de que ya sabía de antemano qué es lo que Endou iba a decirle.**

–La God Hand. ¿Por qué la God Hand? ¡Te he dicho que iría en serio, y ya deberías saber que la God Hand no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a un disparo así! ¡Estaba claro que no ibas a poder hacer nada…!

–Pero, Endou-kun, es que… yo… **–susurró Aki, bajando ligeramente la mirada.**

–¿Qué sucede? ¿…Ya no recuerdas cómo se usan los demás? **–preguntó Endou, parpadeando de sorpresa ante la simple idea de que alguien pudiera olvidar cómo utilizar un hissatsu.**

–No, pero la God Hand es… especial…

–¿Especial? Bueno, sí, era el hissatsu del abuelo, pero…

–¡Y a mí qué me importa tu abuelo! **–gritó Aki sin pensarlo. Todos sabían que, en cuanto Endou sacaba a relucir a su abuelo en una conversación, el discurso del nieto acerca de su adorado Daisuke Endou podía durar horas, y la gente trataba de cortar el tema tan rápida y tajantemente como fuese posible; tanto, que ya se había convertido casi en un acto reflejo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Aki se tapó la boca y la cara con las manos y apartó la mirada de él. Endou frunció suavemente el ceño, preocupado.**

–¿A qué te refieres entonces con "especial", Aki-chan? **–preguntó Endou tras una pausa.**

–…Tú **–contestó Aki con un hilo de voz, aún con la cara cubierta–**. Este hissatsu… es tuyo. Y el primero que me enseñaste. La God Hand es… lo que nos une, al fin y al cabo…

**Endou se quedó tieso como una estatua durante unos segundos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y cerró los ojos.**

–¡N-no digas tonterías, Aki! **–gritó con voz temblorosa y con los ojos aún cerrados–. **¡Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes! ¡Lo que nos une no es un hissatsu, ni el Raimon, ni el fútbol siquiera…! L-lo que nos une… Lo que nos une… es…

**Aki dejó al descubierto la cara y miró a Endou con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios apretados.**

–Endou… kun… **–susurró Aki, al borde del llanto**–**.** ¿Qué nos une…?

**Endou no conseguía responder. No podía dejar de mirarla. Allí estaba la que, durante tres años, había sido su mano derecha, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su compañera de penas y glorias. Pero ya no la veía de la misma manera. Aki era mucho, muchísimo más.**

–Aki-chan, lo que nos une es… E-es…

**Rodeó el cuello de Endou con la mano derecha y colocó la otra en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. El desgastado y deshecho guante le rozaba el cuello terriblemente a Endou, pero a él no le importaba siempre y cuando fuese Aki quien lo llevase puesto. La chica tiró de él hacía sí lentamente hasta que le hizo arrodillarse a su lado.**

–Endou-kun, yo… quiero que nos una algo más…

**Endou susurró el nombre de Aki mientras la miraba de hito en hito con la cara totalmente roja. Aki volvió a tirar de él, arrastrándole hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de ella.**

–¿Y lo que has dicho antes, cuando estabas con Gouenji-kun…? **–preguntó Aki**.

–…Lo he pasado realmente mal, Aki-chan… No… no sabía qué sentir ni qué hacer. O… quizás no quería saberlo siquiera; la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero… ¡ahora sí que sé lo que quiero! ¡Lo único que quiero es que no me dejes…! ¡Lo que me une a ti es que… te necesito a mi lado!

**Aki sonrió débilmente. Se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Endou mientras, con su mano libre, buscaba la mano desnuda del chico. Endou correspondió por acto reflejo y entrelazó sus dedos sin cubrir con los de Aki. Posó la mano del guante en la mejilla de la chica y le secó con cuidado algunas de las lágrimas que habían humedecido su cara.**

–Endou-kun… Yo… Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer… Pero llegó Rika y…

**Endou, cada vez más rojo, pasó el pulgar por encima de los labios de Aki, haciéndola callar.**

–¿Sabes? ¡Estaba desesperado…! **–dijo con una risilla nerviosa–**. Busqué ayuda en la gente, traté de encontrar respuestas… Pero no encontraba ninguna explicación para lo que sentía. Hace unos días, sin embargo, un viejo amigo me dijo algo. No lo entendí en aquel momento, y por más que le di vueltas después, no conseguí encontrarle sentido. Y, aun así, algo me decía que debía seguir intentándolo, ya que entender eso me ayudaría a encontrar una solución. Le di vueltas, lo retorcí por todas partes, ¡y todo fue inútil! Pero, de algún modo, ahora que estoy aquí contigo… Creo que ya empiezo a verlo todo más claro. Y… puede que no lo esté haciendo bien, puede que ni siquiera se acerque a lo que él quería decirme, pero… Así es como lo entiendo yo.

**Endou se acercó más a Aki hasta que, al fin, sus narices se tocaron. Endou cerró los ojos y acarició la nariz de la chica cariñosamente con la suya, despacio y sin prisa, como si, inconscientemente, quisiera acostumbrarla a su tacto. Aki, feliz y frustrada a la vez, no pudo contenerse un instante más y, envuelta en el calor que estar con aquél a quien tanto quería le hacía sentir, tiró de Endou por el cuello una última vez y, tras apretar su mano con fuerza y cerrar los ojos, le obligó a besarla.**

**No fue un beso emocionante, apasionado ni excitante. Sus labios, simplemente, se tocaron. No trataban de demostrar su amor, sino de embalsamar sus heridas; ése era el beso que acababa finalmente con la larga lucha interior que, cada uno por su lado, habían tenido que librar. Una lucha que les había dejado exhaustos y les había marcado para siempre.**

**Tendrían tiempo para demostrar lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro. En ese momento, sólo querían descansar, por fin, juntos.**

**Los chicos abrieron los ojos despacio y se miraron el uno al otro en completo silencio durante unos segundos.**

–Endou-kun… **–dijo finalmente Aki en voz baja–**. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron…?

–"Deja que el amor fluya dentro de ti".

**Endou y Aki sonrieron, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y se quedaron allí sentados, disfrutando, como siempre, el uno del otro.**

* * *

><p>–¡Mira, Kuri, allí están! <strong>–exclamó Touko en voz baja mientras le hacía señas para que se aproximase. Fuuko se acercó despacio y se agazapó tras uno de los cientos de arbustos que rodeaban el parque.<strong>

–Sí, son ellos, no hay duda… **–susurró Fuuko–**. Fíjate, qué escena. Hacen bastante buena pareja, ¿verdad?

**Touko asintió felizmente con una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero pronto la cambió por un ceño fruncido y miró hacia atrás. Algo se acercaba.**

**Tap, tap, tap. Cada vez más fuerte. Taptaptap. Cada vez más rápido.**

**Fuuko y Touko se incorporaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo Rika corría hacia ellas como una exhalación, dispuesta, de ser necesario, a pasar por encima de sus amigas para poder llegar al parque y ver de cerca el floreciente amor que, en su opinión, ella había creado.**

**Justo antes de que pudiera saltar por encima de los arbustos, Fuuko y Touko la placaron a la vez, la tiraron al suelo y la sujetaron por los brazos, cortando su avance en seco.**

–¡SOLTADME, ENEMIGAS DEL AMOR! **–chilló Rika, revolviéndose violentamente.**

**Fuuko y Touko le taparon la boca y chistaron con fuerza, tratando de hacerla callar. Viendo que no podía con ellas, Rika acabó tranquilizándose.**

–¿No ves que, si te pones a gritar de esa manera, vas a acabar espantándolos? ¡Mira en silencio! **–susurró Touko. Rika infló los carrillos y resopló, dando a entender que, aunque no le gustaba el sistema, les haría caso. Las chicas dejaron libre a Rika y volvieron a esconderse detrás del mismo arbusto.**

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si sólo se están abrazando! ¡Qué aburrimiento! **–resopló Rika–**. ¿Cuánto más van a tardar en darse el primer beso?

–De hecho, imagino que ya se lo habrán dado **–dijo Fuuko–**. No estarían tan cariñosos de no ser así, ¿no crees?

**Rika miró con odio y desprecio a sus dos amigas.**

–…Por vuestra culpa me he perdido su primer beso… **–siseó, claramente resentida. Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta**–. ¡Bah! ¡Para verles hacer manitas ya tendré tiempo, pero ya que por vuestra culpa me he perdido lo mejor, me largo de aquí!

**Rika comenzó a andar y, cuando ya había avanzado varios metros, echó la vista atrás y fulminó a Touko y a Fuuko con la mirada.**

–Esto es todo culpa VUESTRA.

**Touko suspiró, dándose por vencida. Fuuko resopló, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Ambas se levantaron y, manteniendo las distancias con la enfurecida Rika, volvieron paso a paso al Ohisama-En.**

**La bandada de diamantes tricolor empezó a trinar con alegría desde la cima del tobogán, rompiendo de nuevo el frío silencio del parque y llenándolo de la alegría que aquel momento merecía. El majestuoso Sol de poniente le ofrecía a la pareja sus últimos y anaranjados rayos de luz, templando sus corazones con su suave calor.**

* * *

><p>–Me da que Kino ya no vuelve –<strong>dijo Fuuko, recostada sobre el brasero del salón principal del Ohisama-En, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en la mano.<strong>

–¡Tiene que volver! **–gritó Rika, sofocada y sin dejar de deambular por toda la estancia–**. ¡Prometió que volvería y nos lo contaría TODO!

–Tranquilízate de una vez, Urabe **–resopló Fuuko antes de levantarse–**. Ya son casi las doce de la noche: a estas alturas, ya debe estar en su casita. Imagino que se habrá vuelto con Mamoru; es una idea mucho mejor que venir aquí a que la sometáis al tercer grado, desde luego.

–Kuri tiene razón, Rika… **–dijo Touko, tumbada en el suelo y con los brazos tras la cabeza–**. Deberíamos irnos nosotras también a casa.

–¡NO! ¡Vendrá!

**Rika sacó el móvil y marcó en un instante el número de Aki, pero el contestador le respondió que el teléfono al que trataba de llamar estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Rika lanzó una maldición silenciosa y volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo.**

–…No vendrá **–acabó admitiendo Rika, con la cabeza gacha y profundamente decepcionada**–. Pero ya es muy tarde para volver a casa, ¿no, Touko-chan?

–Puede que tengas razón… No puedo molestar a mi padre con algo así a estas horas… **–sopesó Touko mientras se levantaba.**

**Touko y Rika clavaron sus ojos de golpe en Fuuko.**

**Puso mala cara y suspiró.**

–Podéis quedaros aquí esta noche, supongo. Total, por dos más…

**Touko y Rika se lanzaron a abrazar a Fuuko con toda la efusividad del mundo, pero la centrocampista las esquivó con una rápida finta y las chicas acabaron chocando entre ellas y cayendo al suelo sin sentido debido al golpe.**

**Fuuko salió del salón justo a tiempo para toparse con Yagami, que llevaba en las manos una bandeja con una tetera y un par de tazas.**

–Las has invitado a quedarse, ¿eh? **–preguntó Yagami con sequedad.**

–Bueno, Mamoru no va a quedarse aquí hoy, y con todo lo que ocupa ese chico cuando duerme, imagino que ellas dos podrán acomodarse bastante bien en la cama que solemos dejarle. …Aunque él prefería pasar las noches en la tuya, ¿verdad? **–dijo Fuuko con retintín y deleitando a Yagami con una pérfida sonrisa dental.**

**La cara de Yagami se enrojeció ligeramente y soltó un pequeño resoplido.**

–Eso no te incumbe, Kuri. Pero ya que él no va a estar aquí hoy, ¿te apetece a ti tomarte un té conmigo?

–…Claro, por qué no **–respondió Fuuko, encogiéndose de hombros–**. Así, al menos, tendré una excusa para librarme de esas dos durante un rato.

–Menuda te ha caído encima.

–Dímelo a mí.

**Las chicas suspiraron levemente, intercambiaron pequeñas sonrisas y se dirigieron hacia el comedor del orfanato.**

* * *

><p><strong>Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se rascó los ojos y levantó la mirada para comprobar el reloj en forma de balón que colgaba de su pared: era la una y media de la mañana. Endou se dirigió hacia la luz y el sonido que el móvil producía y miró a la pantalla antes de contestar.<strong>

**Shuuya Gouenji.**

**Pulsó un botón. Bip.**

–¿Se puede saber qué horas son éstas de llamar, Shu-shu…? **–dijo Endou en un suspiro mientras se rascaba el ojo izquierdo con la mano libre. Gouenji suspiró y se contuvo para no repetirle por enésima vez que dejarse de llamarle "Shu-shu".**

–Dirás lo que quieras, pero apuesto a que no estabas dormido** –contestó Gouenji.**

–…En eso tienes razón. Pero, ¿a qué viene llamar a estas horas…? ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

–No. Con lo que me ha costado llevarme a Kanon de allí, exijo saber qué ha pasado al final entre Aki y tú. Además, supuse que querrías contármelo en privado.

–Bueno… Supongo que sí. No quisiera que se convirtiera en la comidilla de todo el equipo, y más después de todo lo que ha pasado…

–Entonces algo ha pasado, ¿eh? **–dijo Gouenji, riendo suavemente–**. Venga, escúpelo ya; prometo no contárselo a nadie.

–Eh, esto, bueno… **–tartamudeó Endou, nervioso y sonrojado–**. Nosotros estábamos jugando al fútbol y, en fin, empezamos a hablar y nos… besamos.

–Ya veo. Y, ¿entonces? ¿Cómo ha quedado la cosa?

–Decidimos no pasar por el Ohisama-En y volvimos en tren juntos a casa. Era el último tren e íbamos nosotros solos, así que, eh, bueno, volvimos a besarnos y…

–¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

–…Supongo.

–¿Que "supones"?

**Gouenji cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada sorda. Endou puso mala cara.**

–¡Eh…! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? **–preguntó Endou, ligeramente molesto.**

–Nada, nada. Es sólo que me alegro.

–¿…De lo nuestro?

–En parte. Me alegra que por fin hayas descubierto lo que quieres, Endou, lo sabes… Pero me alegra más aún saber que, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo el mismo cabeza de balón de siempre que no entiende nada ni aunque pase delante de sus narices.

**Endou arrugó la nariz. Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja, lo miró durante unos segundos y colgó sin despedirse. Bip.**

**Tratando de evadirse, se dirigió hacia la ventana de su cuarto y se asomó afuera. Era una noche tranquila y fresca, totalmente diferente a lo que el día había sido. La Luna brillaba con fuerza; el viento silbaba una melodía curiosa.**

**Endou oyó una voz bajo su ventana y, al mirar hacia abajo, pudo vislumbrar una silueta alta y fornida. Trató de ver mejor inclinándose sobre la ventana y entrecerrando los ojos. Al comprobar que le miraba, la silueta se acercó y Endou pudo verle la cara: se trataba de un chico al que había visto alguna vez en el Raimon y, de hecho, iba ataviado con uno de los chándales de la escuela.**

**Era un escalofriante chico de facciones cuadradas y muy marcadas, labios carnosos contraídos en una horrible sonrisa y pelo violeta cortado a tazón. Sus pequeños ojos negros estaban clavados en Endou como si fuesen cuchillos.**

–Hola, Endou-san **–dijo el chico con voz profunda y tranquila, como si el hecho de que él estuviese allí a horas intempestivas fuese algo de lo más normal–**. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

–…Vivo aquí **–respondió Endou con una mueca de confusión en la cara.**

–Ah, claro, ¡has venido hasta aquí a invitarme a que me una a tu equipo! **–prosiguió el chico, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a Endou–**. Pues, mmm, no sé qué hacer… ¡Ya lo tengo! Juguemos una pachanga y, si me ganas, me uniré a ti.

–…No, en serio, no he venido aquí para… ¡T-te digo que ésta es mi casa! **–dijo Endou, tratando de no gritar–**. ¿¡Y se puede saber qué haces tú por aquí!?

–Yo siempre estoy cerca de tu casa, Endou-san. Siempre.

**Endou retrocedió despacio y, una vez le perdió de vista, cerró la ventana a todo correr y echó el pestillo. Desde la calle, pudo oír cómo el chico le gritaba "¿Te rindes?" con voz estridente. El portero estaba al borde del ataque de pánico. Se tomó aquel incidente como una señal divina de que, en aquel preciso momento de su vida, rehuir los problemas, por pequeños que fueran, era la peor idea posible.**

**En medio de su terror nocturno, vio que la luz de su móvil volvía a brillar. Se acercó y pudo comprobar que había recibido un mensaje de Gouenji.**

"**Me alegra que sigas siendo el mismo Endou de siempre. No quería perder a mi mejor amigo".**

**Endou no pudo evitar sonreír cuando leyó aquello, pero no quiso responder. Él prefería decir las cosas a la cara, a menos que fuese una emergencia. Y, desde luego, no consideraba una emergencia decirle a Gouenji que él seguía siendo su mejor amigo.**

**A fin de cuentas, casi podían leerse la mente.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acabé por fin U^^ Bien, hagamos memoria, muy rápidamente también: Endou, que finalmente había confesado que quería besar a Aki, se aleja con ella de miradas indiscretas y, mientras juegan al fútbol, ambos acaban confesando lo que sienten. (Sí, ha sido muy poco para tanto texto.)<strong>_

_**¿Qué les pasará a los tortolitos a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo se tomará la gente su relación tras tanto revuelo? ¡Todas las respuestas, en los últimos capítulos de "Es casi fraternal"!**_


	7. Las intrusas

_**Este capítulo ya es suficientemente largo de por sí, así que sólo pienso decir una cosa:**_

_**Disculpad las infinitas referencias a los videojuegos que los que sólo hayan visto el anime podrían no entender.**_

_**Disfrutad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>En cuanto salió por la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue esconderse tras el muro que rodeaba su casa y asomarse al callejón que se veía desde su ventana. Escrutó los alrededores con cuidado, tratando siempre de pasar desapercibido para quienquiera que pudiese estar allí. No le interesaba absolutamente nada más. Ni la confesión de Kuri, ni las relaciones de su bisnieto, ni los escalofriantes planes de Rika para "hacer florecer el amor dormido", ni la llamada de Gouenji. Ni siquiera sus sentimientos hacia Aki tení<strong>**an cabida en su mente en aquel momento. Lo que ocupaba su cabeza, lo que le helaba la sangre, era el extraño fantasma que le había visitado la noche anterior, dispuesto a protagonizar todas y cada una de sus potenciales pesadillas. ****Aún recordaba su mueca casi macabra y su cuerpo cebón haciendo sombra a la propia Luna. Sólo cuando hubo dado dos vueltas alrededor de su propia casa, siempre con suma cautela, y hubo comprobado que aquel chico, en efecto, no se había escondido detrás de ningún arbusto ni dentro de ningún cubo de la basura, pudo respirar tranquilo. Un sonoro suspiró escapó de sus labios y su cuerpo se relajó tan de golpe que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo, pero consiguió apoyarse en una pared y evitar el accidente.**

–¡E-Endou-kun…! **–oyó el portero a su espalda junto al sonido de unos agitados pasos. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, el mayor de sus problemas restantes, que ya había comenzado a rellenar el enorme lugar que el chico de pelo violeta había ocupado en su mente durante toda la noche anterior, le golpeó por sorpresa y casi a traición.**

**En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos apartaron la mirada. Una muy mala estrategia para pasar desapercibidos, desde luego, ya que desentonaba radicalmente con su actitud habitual, pero no podían evitarlo. Como todo lo que les había ocurrido últimamente, parecía estar escrito en las estrellas que algo así acabaría sucediendo.**

**Endou miró a un lado y al otro: las calles estaban desiertas aquella mañana. No pudo evitar pensar que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una inquietante costumbre, pero pronto volvió a la realidad. A su nueva realidad. Una a la que aún no se había acostumbrado.**

–No parece haber nadie por aquí **–dijo en un susurro, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.**

–Eso quiere decir que estamos… solos, ¿verdad?

**Endou trató de soltar una carcajada, pero se atragantó con su propia saliva y la risa se le cortó en seco. El cuello del uniforme le apretaba horrores. Al comprobar que no podía articular una sola palabra, se limitó a asentir.**

**Aún trataba de descifrar la situación actual. Por obvio que pudiese resultarle a cualquier otro ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra, el portero del Raimon aún no conseguía asimilar qué había sucedido realmente entre Aki y él. Puede que Gouenji tuviese razón al decir que era un idiota incapaz de entender nada aunque pasase por delante de sus narices, pero no sería por no intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Nada había conseguido mantenerle en vilo de aquella manera desde que descubrió la verdad acerca del fútbol del futuro.**

**Pero él prefería tratar los problemas de uno en uno.**

**De repente, Aki levantó la mirada y se le arrimó con sigilo. Le dio un breve achuchón a su brazo y agració su mejilla con un leve beso, provocando que se volviese brillante como el metal al rojo vivo.**

–No te molesta, ¿verdad, Endou-kun…? **–preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**Mamoru, aún más afónico que antes, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Curiosamente, cuanto más cerrada notaba la garganta, más libre sentía la cabeza. Libre de la presión que deshacerse de las cadenas que le oprimían le había causado, por extraño que pudiese parecer. Libre de aquel nuevo sufrimiento que no le había dejado dormir en toda la noche; si bien era verdad que, en cierto modo, se alegraba de ello. Mamoru solía preferir las noches en vela a las noches llenas de pesadillas.**

**Despacio, midiendo cada movimiento, Mamoru consiguió dibujar un amago de sonrisa en su cara y cogió a Aki de la mano. Entrelazaron sus dedos con cuidado y sin prisa, disfrutando de su pequeño momento a solas. Aquella dulce sensación a la que aún no se habían acostumbrado y que tan rara se les hacía.**

**Aki se abrazó a él y le miró directamente a los ojos. Mamoru, aún un tanto rígido, la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, pensando que eso era lo que ella querría. Aki cerró los ojos y se aproximó a él, quien reculó durante un instante antes de comprender qué era lo que ella quería y, ante todo, que ahora era algo perfectamente natural para ellos dos.**

**Mamoru se sobresaltó al notar la nariz de Aki contra la suya, pero ella simplemente rió y volvió a intentarlo desde otro ángulo. Mamoru tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a Aki. Sus labios se rozaron levemente.**

–¡**¡**Buenos días, deyansu!**!** **–gritó una voz jovial a espaldas de Endou. Aki abrió los ojos de par en par y, por puro acto reflejo, empujó a Endou con todas sus fuerzas y lo estampó contra el muro de su propia casa. El portero soltó un grito sordo al impactar contra la pared y Aki solamente pudo forzar una risa para nada convincente.**

–¡Te… te he dicho que ya no me pica el ojo, Endou-kun! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí de una vez…! **–titubeó Aki en lo que ella creía que era un tono reprensor–.** ¡Ah…! ¡B-buenos días, Kurimatsu-kun!

**El joven Teppei Kurimatsu no hizo demasiado caso al saludo de la gerente: estaba demasiado ocupado mirando con preocupación a su capitán, que trataba de levantarse del suelo entre pequeños aullidos de dolor y crujidos de huesos.**

–¡Buenos… días, Tep-tep! –**saludó Endou una vez estuvo de nuevo técnicamente en pie. Aún tardó unos segundos en recuperar el equilibrio por completo, pero trató de disimular el dolor lo mejor que pudo.**

–¿Os encontráis bien…? **–preguntó el recién llegado–**. No sé qué os pasa, deyansu, pero os noto muy raros hoy.

–¡Estamos bien! **–respondieron ambos a la vez. Aki remató la frase con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Endou decidió reír para tratar de disimular.**

**De nuevo, no hicieron más que extrañar y preocupar más al joven defensa del Raimon.**

–Da igual, deyansu **–murmuró Kurimatsu tras una pausa–**. ¿Qué hacéis aquí parados? ¿No deberíais estar yendo ya a clase, deyansu?

–¡A eso íbamos! **–se apresuró en contestar Endou–**. Pero, uh… n-nada, olvídalo. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Tep-tep?

–¡Claro, capitán! **–dijo Kurimatsu, tratando de obviar aquel extraño incidente para no darle mayor importancia de la necesaria–**. Ahora que Shishido está en el hospital, no tengo a nadie con quien ir al instituto, deyansu, y la verdad es que echo de menos algo de compañía.

–¡Ven con nosotros, entonces! ¡Cuantos más seamos, mejor! **–sonrió Endou, por fin de un modo convincente.**

–¡Gracias, deyansu! ¡Espero no molestar!

**Kurimatsu, henchido de felicidad, tomó la iniciativa y, con paso triunfal, abrió el camino. Mientras guiaba a sus compañeros a su manera, Endou no pudo resistirse a soltar una carcajada inocente al pensar que Kurimatsu tenía grandes dotes de mando aunque no lo aparentase.**

**Aprovechando que el defensa ya no les miraba, Aki le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Mamoru para llamar su atención.**

–¡Lo siento, Aki-chan! **–susurró él instintivamente en cuanto notó el apretón.**

–No te preocupes por eso **–respondió ella–**. Ya tendremos tiempo, ¿verdad?

**Mamoru sonrió y asintió con seguridad antes de devolverle el apretón a Aki. Ella le soltó la mano casi de mala gana y echó a andar detrás de Kurimatsu, haciéndole señas al chico para que se moviese de una vez.**

**Endou notó un repentino picor en la nuca y miró hacia atrás sin saber bien por qué, pero no logró ver nada. Sin embargo, en cuanto la idea de que el chico de la noche anterior pudiese estar mirándole desde algún sitio asaltó su cabeza, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda y le hizo echar a correr casi inmediatamente tras sus dos compañeros de equipo. Con más compañía, creía, estaría más seguro.**

**Un siseo complacido acabado en una risa maquiavélica y un amargo suspiro se perdieron por la esquina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurimatsu se despidió de sus acompañantes y subió las escaleras del edificio principal del Raimon, sede de las clases de primero y segundo. Endou y Aki cruzaron el edificio y salieron por la puerta trasera, que daba a las canchas de tenis del instituto. Aprovechando que aún no había nadie haciendo uso de ellas, atravesaron el recinto reservado al club de tenis y llegaron al segundo edificio del Raimon, el cual acogía a los alumnos de último año.<strong>

**Nada más asomarse a la entrada, Endou dio un respingo y tiró de Aki para alejarla de la puerta principal. Antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, el chico le tapó la boca mientras articulaba "Gouenji" con los labios.**

**Aki se quedó muy callada y ambos pegaron la espalda a la pared, decididos a esperar hasta que el delantero de fuego se fuese de allí antes de entrar ellos. Pasados cinco minutos que parecieron cincuenta, Endou se arrastró por la pared y asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal del edificio, pero donde esperaba ver las taquillas del vestíbulo sólo pudo ver azul.**

**Todo cuanto alcanzaba a ver era un color azul grisáceo. Todo, salvo el duro círculo de color amarillo pálido contra el que tenía apretada la nariz.**

**Endou miró hacia arriba y dio un torpe bote hacia atrás al ver allí la cara de Gouenji sonriéndole con cierta picardía.**

–Buenos días **–dijo él con calma.**

–¿¡C-c-cómo lo has sabido!? **–exclamó Endou con una mueca de horror en la cara.**

–De nada sirve que trates de esconderte de mí si todos las demás personas que entran y salen del edificio están viéndote hacer el cafre en la entrada y lo van comentando después, Endou. Si dieses un poco menos la nota, quizás podrías haberte librado. Recuerda que, ahora, tú no eres el único que tendrá que sufrir tus meteduras de pata.

**Gouenji dirigió una pequeña sonrisa hacia Aki.**

–Disculpa, Kino-san, pero me gustaría llevarme a Endou durante un rato. Espero que no te importe.

–¡N-no, Gouenji-kun…! ¡Es todo tuyo!

**Aki empujó a Endou a los brazos de Gouenji cuando éste aún no había terminado de reincorporarse y, sin decir una palabra más ni mirar a nadie, echó a correr hacia las taquillas y comenzó a prepararse para asistir a clase.**

**Gouenji miró hacia abajo, clavando los ojos en Endou, quien seguía con la cara estampada contra su pecho.**

–Así que evitándome, ¿eh? No me hubiera esperado esto de ti.

–G-Gouenji, no… ¡No es lo que piensas…! **–musitó Endou con la expresión más triste que Gouenji había visto jamás. El delantero de fuego cerró los ojos y arrugó la cara mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su mejor amigo, que había empezado a moquear desconsoladamente.**

–Venga, venga… Deja de lamentarte y dame una explicación.

–¡L-lo hacía por Aki-chan! **–aseguró–**. Eres el único que sabe lo que sucedió ayer, y estoy seguro de que eso la pone muy nerviosa… Creo que, de momento, no quiere que lo sepa nadie. ¡Entiéndeme; sólo trataba de proteger a mi… n-novia!

–…Endou.

–¿Qué?

–Si no quieres que se entere nadie, no lo grites en alto en el vestíbulo del instituto, por favor.

**Endou miró alrededor. Por fortuna, en aquel momento tan solo había un par de personas alrededor y ambas vestían uniformes de un azul más brillante que el suyo. El portero se arrimó a Gouenji y se encogió inconscientemente contra su pecho, como si tratase de ocultarse allí. Suspiró.**

**Una risa muda se burló de ellos desde el exterior.**

* * *

><p>–¡Buenos días, chicos!<p>

–Buenos días, Otonashi-sensei **–respondió Gouenji con una pequeña reverencia. Miró a Endou por el rabillo del ojo y, al ver que seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y ni siquiera se había molestado en devolver el saludo, le aplastó la cabeza con la mano y le obligó a mostrarle el debido respeto a su nueva profesora. Endou no consiguió mantener el equilibrio tras recibir semejante envite con la guardia baja y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, se sacudió el uniforme y, tieso como una escoba, hizo una reverencia en condiciones. Gouenji soltó un leve y casi inapreciable suspiro.**

–¿Estás bien, Mamoru-kun?

–¡Sí, sí, no te preocupes! ¡La nariz ha amortiguado la caída! **–rió Endou mientras se rascaba la nariz para limpiarse la poca sangre que se escapaba por allí.**

–…Vámonos, Endou **–dijo Gouenji con voz queda mientras tiraba de él para llevarle a su sitio. Mientras se alejaban, Otonashi preguntó con voz preocupada:**

–¿Os ocurre algo hoy?

–¡N-n-no, claro que no! **–respondió Endou inmediatamente–**. Es sólo que… ¡Shu-shu se toma los modales demasiado en serio, ja, ja!

–Bueno, si vosotros lo decís… Pero recordad que, además de vuestra amiga, ahora soy también vuestra profesora, así que si tenéis algún problema, sea lo que sea, no dudéis en contármelo, ¿de acuerdo, chicos?

–¡S-sí, Haru-san! ¡Muchas gracias! **–exclamó Endou, dedicándole otra reverencia de dudosa veracidad a su profesora. Volvieron a darse la vuelta y siguieron andando.**

–…No me llames Shu-shu **–susurró Gouenji con desdén mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos pupitres.**

–¡Pues tú no me des esos sustos! **–replicó él con gesto mohíno.**

**Dirigieron un gesto de enfado el uno contra el otro, pero pronto lo transformaron en una sonrisa de complicidad y cada uno se dirigió a su sitio. Endou sonrió tímidamente a Aki cuando pasó al lado de su pupitre y, a continuación, se sentó en su sitio.**

**Los compañeros de clase de Endou fueron llegando y colocándose en sus respectivos asientos. Handa tomó asiento a la izquierda de Endou, como siempre. Allá por la mitad de la clase; ni muy cerca de la profesora, ni muy al fondo de la clase. Ni muy en el centro ni muy en la esquina. Un sitio tan normal y corriente como su mismo ocupante. Pero, en contraste con todo aquello, en lugar de saludarle como de costumbre, el recién llegado se acercó a su oído con cuidado y susurró con voz preocupada:**

–¿Dónde te habías metido, capitán…?

**Endou tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dejado de hacer aquella mañana.**

**Desde hacía ya un tiempo, Endou se había propuesto entrenar con Handa cada mañana para demostrarle todo lo que podría llegar a conseguir si practicase lo suficiente. El centrocampista del Raimon nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo con aquella idea, ya que le obligaba a despertarse a horas que hasta entonces ni conocía y le dejaba exhausto durante las primeras horas de clase. Sin embargo, nunca se había quejado y siempre había seguido las órdenes de su capitán a rajatabla para no decepcionarle y para tratar de sacar un mínimo provecho de la ayuda que le ofrecía, si bien nunca esperó que aquellos entrenamientos diesen demasiados frutos. Si Handa había aceptado era, sobre todo, porque sabía que eso haría feliz a su capitán, pero maldecía su buen corazón cada vez que los gritos y timbrazos del portero le despertaban a las cinco de la mañana.**

–¡Lo siento mucho, Shin-shin! ¡No quería dejarte plantado así, pero ayer tuve un día muy duro y hoy no me he acordado para nada!

**Handa sacudió la mano para tratar de tranquilizar a su capitán.**

–No es nada, ¡tranquilo…! Pero me tenías preocupado… Es raro que tú no vengas a entrenar. Pero supongo que es inútil esperar un mensaje o algo del estilo si te olvidaste del todo de mí…

–¡Descuida! ¡Mañana lo compensaremos entrenando el doble!

–¡NO! **–gritó Handa de golpe. Tras una pequeña pausa que aprovechó para clavar los ojos en sus libros, prosiguió–**: Q-quiero decir que está bien, no te preocupes… ¡Ya habrá más ocasiones…!

**Endou asintió a desgana y Handa suspiró disimuladamente y dio gracias en silencio a cuantas deidades pudo recordar en aquel momento. Se había salvado por un pelo de acabar levantándose a las dos de la mañana para entrenar con Endou durante seis horas seguidas antes de tener que entrar a clase.**

**Unas palmadas provenientes de la pizarra sacaron a ambos compañeros de sus pensamientos.**

–¡Atención, chicos! Hoy damos la bienvenida a nuestra clase a dos nuevas alumnas que acaban de pedir el traslado.

**La clase se llenó súbitamente de murmullos de todas clases.**

–¡Adelante, por favor! **–dijo la profesora levantando la voz.**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica de tez morena y cabello azul irrumpió en la clase de un salto, clavando sus ojos grises en Aki y Endou desde el mismo momento en el que asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Aki se quedó boquiabierta y Endou estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla del susto.**

**Justo detrás de ella, una chica de melena rosada que llevaba puesto un gorro azul y blanco arrastró los pies hasta el interior de la clase y cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltando un suspiro de exasperación. Handa se puso en pie de un brinco y se inclinó sobre su pupitre.**

–¿¡T-Touko-chan…!?

**La chica de pelo rosa reaccionó ante aquella voz y dirigió la vista hacia la mitad de la clase.**

–¡Shin-kun! **–exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Estuvo a punto de echar a correr hacia el lugar donde Handa estaba sentado, pero consiguió mantener la compostura y decidió esperar, muy a pesar de su novio.**

–Ya nos ha quedado claro a todos lo que pasa entre vosotros dos, Handa-kun **–dijo Max en tono burlón desde su sitio, provocando una risotada general en la clase, incluida la propia Touko. Handa se sentó inmediatamente y maldijo la estampa de su supuesto mejor amigo hasta asegurarse de que sólo con eso ya fuese a ganarse el Infierno para toda la eternidad.**

**Ambas chicas se acercaron a la profesora.**

–Éstas son Rika Urabe y Touko Zaizen. Puede que sus caras os suenen, ya que formaron parte del equipo de fútbol del Raimon que venció a la Academia Aliea el año pasado. Confío en que las trataréis bien.

**Los murmullos crecieron.**

–Chicas, ¿os gustaría presentaros?

–¡Sí! **–gritó Rika con decisión, dando un paso al frente–**. ¡Mi nombre es Rika Urabe! Soy la capitana del Osaka Gals y una defensora incondicional del amor verdadero, y si he venido aquí… **–señaló dramáticamente a Endou y a Aki y prosiguió–**: ¡…es para asegurarme de que las profecías se cumplen y el amor triunfa, tal y como está escrito en las estrellas!

**Endou y Aki se encogieron en sus pupitres, tratando de frenar el violento escalofrío que recorría sus espinas dorsales.**

–¿No quieres presentarte, Touko-san? **–preguntó Haruna. Touko hizo un gesto de negación con la mano; ya había tenido suficiente con la intervención de Rika, la de su novio y la del supuesto mejor amigo de éste.**

–De acuerdo, entonces. Tomad asiento donde queráis, chicas.

**Rika se sentó en un pupitre libre que había justo al lado de Aki, a quien continuó sonriendo hasta que se hubo dejado caer sobre la silla. Touko tomó asiento justo detrás de Handa.**

–Eres una vil traidora, Aki-chan **–dijo Rika, sonriendo aún más.**

–¿Q-qué…? **–preguntó Aki, terriblemente asustada por la forzada expresión de su amiga**–. ¿Pero qué he hecho?

–Te escapaste para que no pudiésemos ver el momento cumbre de vuestro amor **–susurró Rika con voz de ultratumba–**. Me prometiste que volverías y me lo contarías todo, y ni volviste ni diste señal alguna de vida a pesar de que te llamé. Yo que te ayudé en todo lo que pude, tanto a decidirte como a dar rienda suelta a tu amor… ¿y así me lo pagas, Aki-chan?

**La expresión de Rika dio un giro de 180 grados y clavó los ojos en Aki, a la espera de una respuesta que ya de antemano pensaba rechazar.**

–Ve… verás, es que… ¡Fue Endou-kun quien me sacó de allí a rastras…! Él sabía que lo estaba pasando mal y quiso ayudarme a sentirme más cómoda… ¡Lo hizo con buena intención!

–¡Podrías haberte resistido un poco más! **–reprendió Rika a gritos.**

–Pero yo no quería… **–susurró–**. Rika-chan, esa situación era… muy rara…

**Rika hizo rechinar sus dientes sin apartar los ojos de Aki.**

–¿¡Y por qué no me llamaste ni respondiste a mis llamadas!?

–Ah, eso… Es que mi móvil se quedó sin batería en algún momento, ¡pero sabes que, de haber podido, te hubiera contestado…!

–"Sabes que", "sabes que"… ¡Y unas narices! ¡No nací ayer, Aki-chan! ¡He aprendido a no fiarme de… acaparadoras del amor como tú!

–¿C-cómo…? **–preguntó Aki arrugando la cara.**

–¡Ya me has oído!

**Rika se puso de morros y se recostó sobre su pupitre con los brazos cruzados.**

–Esto no quedará así **–susurró.**

* * *

><p>–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Touko-chan…? <strong>–preguntó Handa en voz baja para no llamar la atención de la profesora<strong>–. N-no es que no me alegre, ¡pero si ibas a transferirte, podrías haberme dicho algo…!

–Siento mucho no haberte avisado, pero ha sido algo muy repentino **–respondió ella–**. Ha sido Rika quien ha insistido en que nos traslademos aquí de golpe.

–¿De golpe? **–preguntó Endou–**. No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero tenía entendido que había que hacer mucho papeleo para cambiarse de escuela.

–¡Nosotras no! Desde que derrotamos a la Academia Aliea como el equipo más fuerte del planeta, nos convertimos en miembros honorarios del Raimon. Si queremos venir a estudiar aquí en cualquier momento y por lo que sea, nos dejan venir y meternos en clase sin más. ¡La verdad es que resulta bastante útil!

–Entonces, ¿podrías haber venido a estudiar al Raimon en cualquier momento y nunca lo has hecho…? **–suspiró Handa, decepcionado**–. ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo, Touko-chan…?

–¡Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes así! **–sonrió ella–**. ¡Si he venido hoy ha sido por obligación! Yo no quería, pero alguien tenía que cuidar de Rika para que no hiciese ninguna de las suyas… ¡Pero por supuesto que me encanta estar contigo! ¡Te quiero mucho, Shin-kun!

–¡T-Touko-chan…! **–sollozó el aludido–**. ¡Yo también te…!

–Escucha, Endou **–prosiguió Touko sin dejar que su novio acabase–**: no sé qué pretende Rika, pero yo que tú me andaría con cuidado. Ya sabes cómo es.

–Sí, creo que ya lo sé **–suspiró Endou–**. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Touko-chan!

–Me temo que he sido parte del problema, así que ahora me gustaría ser parte de la solución.

–¿Le importaría a alguien explicarme de qué estáis hablando…? **–preguntó Handa en cuanto vio una oportunidad.**

–Ah… B-bueno, Shin-shin, verás, es que…

–¡Dejad todos de cuchichear y prestad atención! **–gritó Haruna desde la pizarra–**. ¡Os recuerdo que seguimos en clase aunque tengamos visita!

–Luego te cuento **–le susurró Endou a Handa disimuladamente.**

**El centrocampista suspiró. La vida le daba pocas alegrías últimamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonó el timbre, y todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus pupitres. Endou se estiró para desentumecerse y suspiró para aliviar tensiones. Handa trató de llamarle la atención tocándole el hombro.<strong>

–Oye, capitán, ¿qué era eso que…?

–¡Endou-kun…! **–exclamó Aki desde su pupitre mientras se acercaba al aludido–**. ¿Te apetece que vayamos yendo al club de fútbol… nosotros dos?

–Ah… **–farfulló Endou, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban–**. ¡C-claro, ahora mismo voy! **–Se giró hacia Handa y, juntando las palmas de las manos, añadió–**: ¡Lo siento, Shin-shin, pero tengo que irme! ¡Ya te lo contaré!

**Handa sólo pudo balbucear mientras veía cómo su capitán y Aki se alejaban de allí, dejándole solo. Suspiró y, viendo que no tenía nada que hacer en ese aspecto, miró alrededor en busca de Touko y la encontró hablando con Rika y Otonashi al lado de la pizarra.**

–¿Qué os trae por aquí? **–pudo oír preguntar a la profesora.**

–Digamos que tenemos algo de lo que hacernos cargo **–respondió Rika con seriedad.**

–Ah, ¿entonces lo que decíais antes iba en serio? **–dijo Otonashi, sorprendida–**. En fin, como queráis; sois bienvenidas, pero tratad de no molestar al resto, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Al contrario! ¡**¡**El poder del amor hará las vidas de todo el mundo mucho mejores!**!** **–exclamó Rika.**

**Otonashi y Touko torcieron el gesto.**

–A todo esto **–añadió Rika–**, ¿dónde se ha metido Endou-kun?

–¿Mamoru-kun? Creo haberle visto marcharse hace un momento, ¿por qué?

–¿¡Que ya se ha largado!? **–Rika registró todo el aula con la mirada y soltó un bufido–**. ¡Maldita sea, Aki-chan tampoco está! ¡Esos dos nos la han querido jugar…! ¡Pero no pueden haber ido muy lejos! ¡Vámonos, Touko-chan! **–dijo Rika, cogiendo a Touko del brazo y llevándosela a rastras.**

–¡Ah…! ¡Es… espera, Rika! **–dijo Touko mientras forcejeaba en vano con Rika para tratar de escabullirse de sus garras.**

–¿T-Touko-chan…? **–susurró Handa confuso mientras veía cómo su novia pasaba ante él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se alejaba sin más.**

–¡Lo siento, Shin-kun…! **–alcanzó a decir ella desde la distancia.**

**Handa suspiró, bajó la mirada y dejó el cuerpo muerto. ****El destino solía ser cruel con él, pero eso era algo a lo que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse.**

**Una mano le sujetó la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los cálidos labios de Touko apoyados delicadamente contra los suyos.**

–Te quiero mucho, Shin-kun. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? **–sonrió Touko, que había conseguido zafarse de Rika y volver al lado del chico.**

–¡Vámonos de una vez, Touko-chan! ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas! **–gruñó Rika mientras volvía a agarrar a Touko y se la llevaba de allí.**

–Yo… ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Touko-chan…! **–gritó Handa, haciendo altavoz con las manos.**

**Handa sonrió. A veces, la vida no era tan dura.**

–"Yo también te quiero mucho, Touko-chan" **–repitió Max a su espalda con muchísimo retintín. Handa se giró en redondo y trató de contestarle, pero sólo consiguió fruncir en ceño y hacer ruiditos con la boca, como una especie de débiles gruñidos entre dientes–**. Enhorabuena, Handa-kun; gracias a tus gritos, ahora no sólo lo sabe toda la clase, sino todo el edificio. Es una suerte que no te avergüences de tus sentimientos, ¿no crees?

–¡Eres un… completo imbécil! **–respondió Handa con la cara más roja que nunca.**

–¿Sabes qué? Sólo por eso, ya no pienso ir al club contigo. Apáñatelas solo. **–Max colocó los brazos tras la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Handa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, añadió–**: ¿Vienes conmigo, Kageno-kun?

–Sí… **–dijo Kageno con su voz de ultratumba desde la retaguardia de Handa, dándole el susto de su vida al pobre centrocampista. Tras arrastrar los pies hasta la entrada, Kageno volvió la cabeza, se despidió con la mano y dijo–:** Lo siento, Handa-kun…

**Handa resopló y se preguntó por enésima vez cómo podía tener a semejante idiota como mejor amigo. Después de resignarse a no averiguar qué estaba pasando en el mundo aquel día, se dirigió a su pupitre y recogió sus cosas para marcharse a entrenar.**

**De pronto, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una voz conocida pronunció su nombre. Handa se giró.**

–¡G-Gouenji-kun…! **–exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No era demasiado habitual que el delantero estrella del Raimon le prestase atención fuera de los entrenamientos.**

–Te han dejado con las ganas, ¿eh? **–preguntó Gouenji sonriente antes de que Handa pudiese decir nada más–**. No sé si debería, pero creo que mereces que te cuenten de qué va todo esto. ¿Te importa que sea yo quien te hable de ello?

**Handa sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, aún con la expresión muy tiesa. Para una vez que alguien interesante le prestaba atención sin querer forzarle a entrenar hasta quedar exhausto, tenía que aprovecharlo.**

–¿Vamos, entonces? **–preguntó el delantero, echándose la cartera al hombro. Handa asintió sin decir una palabra y, por inercia, se echó la cartera al hombro como él.**

**Se sentía importante.**

* * *

><p>–Suena bastante… peliagudo <strong>–susurró Handa poco antes de llegar al campo principal del Raimon, en el cual solía entrenar el cuantioso club de fútbol y todos sus integrantes, desde los dieciséis jugadores titulares a las decenas de suplentes que el equipo había adquirido durante el FFI del año pasado<strong>–. ¡Pero me alegra saber que el capitán se ha aclarado las ideas por fin…!

–A mí también, te lo aseguro **–respondió Gouenji–**, pero me temo que lo peor aún está por llegar. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

–¿A qué te refieres, Gouenji-kun…?

–No lo sé, pero algo me huele raro. Mantén los ojos abiertos, Handa.

**Handa asintió y ambos se acercaron juntos al campo, ya ataviados con sus respectivos uniformes. Endou los recibió desde lejos sacudiendo los brazos efusivamente y gritando sus nombres para que se diesen prisa.**

**Los números 6 y 10 del Raimon recorrieron el campo con la vista antes de acercarse: donde debería haber alrededor de cincuenta jugadores aglomerados, sólo podía verse una solitaria figura en mitad del terreno de juego.**

–¡Por fin llegáis! **–exclamó Endou–**. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Os habéis perdido toda la charla acerca del plan de entrenamiento de hoy!

–¿"Plan de entrenamiento"? **–sonrió Gouenji–**. ¿Desde cuándo te comportas tú como la entrenadora Hitomiko?

**Endou dio un respingo nervioso.**

–¡B-bueno, no está mal hacer las cosas con algo de orden de vez en cuando! **–rió Endou, claramente incómodo.**

–Especialmente cuando el campo se queda así de vacío. ¿Dónde están todos los suplentes?

–…En el Centro Inabikari.

**La sonrisa de Gouenji se agrandó notablemente y le dio un suave codazo a Handa en el costado.**

–¿¡Q-qué!? ¡El Centro es un buen sitio para entrenar! ¡Allí es donde nosotros aprendimos todo lo que sabemos!

–Entonces, ¿por qué no estás tú allí con ellos?

**Endou no supo qué responder.**

–Además **–continuó Gouenji mientras señalaba al banquillo–**, ¿ésa de allí no es Kino-san?

**Aki asomó la cabeza por detrás del banquillo al comprobar que había sido descubierta pese a todo.**

–¿Dónde están las demás chicas, Endou?

–…Natsumi-chan, Haruna-chan y Fuyuppe están en el Centro, ayudando a los demás.

–Entonces, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

–¡Yo también merezco tener un poco de ayuda por aquí arriba, ¿no?! **–replicó Endou, tratando de gritar a pesar del nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la garganta.**

–¿¡Y dónde está Touko-chan…!? **–saltó Handa de repente. Sus dos compañeros se le quedaron mirando durante unos segundos; en cierto modo, se habían olvidado de que él seguía ahí.**

–¡Shin-kuuun! **–gritó Touko desde detrás de los bancos, asomando la cabeza justo al lado de Aki y saludando a su pareja con la mano. Handa corrió como una exhalación a su encuentro, pero dio un respingo cuando llegó a la parte trasera del banquillo. Echada en el suelo y sujetando a ambas chicas firmemente por los tobillos, Rika miró a Handa y le deleitó con una sonrisa pícara.**

–¿Q-qué estáis haciendo…? **–preguntó Handa. Nunca había terminado de entender algunos de los extraños comportamientos del sexo opuesto, pero aquello le resultaba ridículo incluso a él.**

–¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Endou? **–preguntó Gouenji en tono serio.**

–Digamos que… **–Endou se rascó la nuca y resopló–** se negaban a irse a entrenar con los demás. Rika-chan, por lo menos.

–Gracias por la aclaración, pero eso lo tenía bastante claro. Supuse que, si había llegado hasta el extremo de meterse en nuestra propia clase para teneros controlados, no estaba en sus planes dejaros campar a vuestras anchas en los entrenamientos.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Me habéis descubierto!

**Rika se levantó de un salto y señaló a Endou de modo desafiante. Aki y Touko trataron de escaparse de inmediato, pero se dieron cuenta al primer intento de que Rika las había atado al banco por los tobillos.**

–¡Muy bien, capitán! Eres un hueso duro de roer, la verdad, y te reconozco ese mérito. ¡Pero tus jueguecitos acaban aquí y ahora! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente con tus ganas de quedarte a Aki-chan para ti solo y no darme a mí la parte que me merezco! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE, DE NO SER POR MÍ, VUESTRO AMOR NUNCA HUBIERA FLORECIDO DEL MODO EN QUE LO HIZO! **–Rika aporreó el banco con ambos puños–**. Y yo que me esforcé en cuerpo y alma para que pudieseis dar rienda suelta a vuestros sentimientos, ¿¡y así me lo pagáis!? ¿Ocultándome vuestra pasión y escabulléndoos de mí en cuanto se os presenta la oportunidad? ¡**¡**Qué cara!**!** Pero ya no más, ¡nooo, señor! Escucha atentamente, capitán: si quieres recuperar al amor de tu vida, tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y… u-un momento, ¿¡qué!?

**Cuando Rika quiso darse cuenta, Aki y Touko ya habían salido disparadas hacia el campo, lejos del alcance de sus garras. La capitana del Osaka Gals miró hacia abajo y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Handa, que aún yacía en el suelo tras desatar a su pareja y a la gerente de su equipo.**

–…Contigo ya ajustaré cuentas más tarde **–siseó ella.**

–¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando!? **–gritó Endou–**. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

–¡Información! –**respondió**–. ¡Datos, detalles, la historia completa contada con pelos y señales! ¡Quiero _deleitarme _con mi obra!

_«Y dale…»_**, pensó Endou, al mismo tiempo que juraba para sus adentros no volver a dejar que Rika hiciese nada por su vida sentimental ni aunque fuese tan solo de soslayo.**

–Rika-chan **–dijo Aki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Endou–**, te prometí que llegado el momento te lo contaría todo y lo mantengo, ¡pero es muy molesto que nos sigas a todas partes sólo para espiarnos…! **–Frunció el ceño y, alzando la voz ligeramente, añadió–**: ¿No comprendes que no habrá nada que te pueda contar si no nos dejas en paz?

–Oh, así que es un problema de intimidad, ¿eh? **–rió Rika mientras salía de detrás del banquillo y se dirigía hacia el campo, no sin antes darle una patada a Handa para vengarse por su intromisión–**. ¡No me digas que lo que queríais era pasar más tiempo juntos, tortolitos! ¡Es taaan tierno! Pero me temo que no va a ser tan sencillo.

–¿…Qué quieres de nosotros? **–preguntó Aki.**

–Os propongo un juego. Dado que sólo hay una forma de razonar con un cabeza de balón como tú, capitán, ¡yo, Rika Urabe, orgullosa delantera estrella y capitana del Cute, Chic, Cool Osaka Gals, estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte un desafío a tu altura!

–¿Qué clase de desafío? **–preguntó Endou, ya mucho más animado. Por primera vez, el problema tomaba una dirección que le era favorable a él.**

–¡Tres disparos a puerta! **–gritó ella, mostrándole tres dedos a Endou–**. Si consigues detenerlos todos, tú ganas; pero si entra en la portería aunque sólo sea uno, ¡la victoria es mía!

–¡Eso es injusto…! **–se quejó Aki–**. ¡Debería ser al mejor de tres!

–¡**¡**Éste es mi desafío y las normas las pongo yo!**!** **–replicó Rika a gritos–**. ¡O lo tomas o lo dejas!

–¿Qué ganamos nosotros si consigo parar los tres tiros? **–intervino Endou.**

–En el más que improbable caso de que consigas parar mis tres disparos **–dijo Rika con una risilla de superioridad–**, prometo dejaros intimidad durante el entrenamiento. ¡Pero, si gano yo, eso de escabulliros se acabó! ¡Me contaréis a mí toda la historia de cómo vuestro amor floreció entre las malas hierbas y confesaréis ante todo el mundo que estáis enamorados y que habéis encontrado vuestros sentimientos ocultos gracias _a mí_!

–Endou-kun, no tienes por qué aceptar. ¡Son condiciones abusivas! **–susurró Aki al oído de su pareja.**

–¡Trato hecho, Rika-chan! **–gritó Endou, haciendo caso omiso a Aki. Inmediatamente después, se giró hacia ella y susurró–**: Déjamelo a mí. ¡Te prometo que no te fallaré!

**Mamoru y Aki se sonrieron el uno al otro.** **Un apaleado Handa consiguió llegar hasta Touko a pesar de la coz que había recibido por parte de Rika poco antes y, tras mirar a la nueva pareja, ellos también sonrieron. Tenía su encanto.**

* * *

><p>–Capitán, soy el primero que sabe lo bueno que eres, ¡pero no te confíes…! <strong>–susurró Handa a un Endou que ya estaba listo para hacer frente a los disparos de Rika<strong>–. ¡Nunca sabes con lo que puede salirte…!

–Handa tiene razón **–convino Gouenji–**. Puede que no la tuviésemos en la selección, pero Urabe fue parte del equipo que derrotó a la Academia Aliea y, pese a todo, sigue siendo una delantera extraordinaria. No bajes la guardia ni te contengas en lo más mínimo.

–Sí, es verdad… Rika-chan es muy fuerte. ¡Tendré que andarme con ojo!

–Es mucho más que eso, Endou. Asegúrate de usar la cabeza o podrías vértelas en una situación complicada. Piensa que esto es también una prueba de resistencia: si vas a tope desde el principio, no podrás hacer frente a tres disparos, y estoy seguro de que ella, como delantera, lo sabe. Raciona tus energías y actúa con cuidado ante cada situación.

**Endou asintió.**

–¿Te sientes bien, capitán? ¿Necesitas reponer fuerzas antes de empezar…?

–No, estoy bien. ¡Algo nervioso, la verdad, pero bien…! **–rió Endou, no de manera tan natural como a él le hubiera gustado–**. Siento que esta vez me juego algo más que un simple gol, y eso me pone tenso…

–¡No lo pienses así! **–objetó Handa–**. ¡Capitán, tú siempre me dices que, cuanto mayor es la tensión, más fuerzas podemos sacar…! Ahora quien te necesita no es el Raimon, sino Aki-chan, ¡pero, en esencia, sigue siendo lo mismo…! ¡Lucha como siempre lo haces y ganarás!

–¡…Tienes razón! **–sonrió Endou–**. ¡Daré lo mejor de mí mismo! ¡Esto es un reto como cualquier otro!

–Así se habla. Buena suerte, Endou.

–¡Demuéstrale quién eres, capitán…!

–¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Dejadlo en mis manos; no dejaré que pase ni un solo balón!

**Gouenji y Handa le dedicaron un gesto de complicidad a Endou y se alejaron de la portería corriendo, colocándose a un lado del campo.**

**Como el "trofeo" que Rika decía que era, Aki estaba sentada en el banquillo junto a Touko, lejos de ambas partes del dilema. Cuando Rika le preguntó a gritos a Endou si estaba "preparado para sentir en sus carnes la ardiente furia femenina", Aki no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la mano de Touko sin darse cuenta. Ella, que comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, le devolvió el apretón con cuidado y le sonrió, tratando de hacerla entender que todo saldría bien.**

–¡Vamos allá, Rika-chan!

–¡Pronto lamentarás haber dicho eso, capitán!

**Rika apretó el nudo del lazo que siempre hacía con el bajo de su camiseta y echó a correr hacia la portería desde el centro del campo con el balón en los pies. Al llegar al área de la portería que Endou guardaba, un aura azulada envolvió al balón.**

–¡Shin…!

**Rika chutó con fuerza, haciendo explotar toda aquella energía y mandando el balón hacia arriba totalmente en vertical.**

–¡…Tsuutenkaku Shoot!

**El balón se elevó más y más, clavándose en el cielo como la mismísima torre de Osaka. Una vez hubo alcanzado su altura máxima, el balón comenzó a rotar mucho más rápido y cayó en picado sobre la portería con mucha más fuerza de la que llevaba al ascender.**

**Endou cruzó el brazo derecho, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su puño, y se dispuso a lanzarse contra el suelo para dejarla correr y generar así su barrera ultradimensional.**

–¡Endou, no! **–gritó Gouenji con fuerza desde su sitio.**

**El portero dio un bote en el sitio y enseguida captó el mensaje. Antes de lanzarse hacia delante, Endou aprovechó la energía que acababa de acumular y saltó con el puño en alto. El espectro de un dios demonio apareció a su espalda, dándole el poder y la furia necesarios para martillar el balón desde arriba.**

–¡**¡**Ikari no Tettsui, V2!**!**

**Endou clavó el balón en el suelo, consiguiendo, con esfuerzo, detener su avance. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, miró a Rika y le ofreció una sonrisa. A diferencia de cualquier otro que hubiese estado en su situación, Endou no pretendía con ello burlarse de ella, sino felicitarla por su increíble disparo.**

–…No esperaba menos de ti, capitán.

–¡Ha sido fantástico! ¡Tu disparo ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi!

–Yo también me he estado entrenando, ¿o qué te pensabas? ¡Aquí los que vaguean parecen ser los del Raimon!

**Endou no pudo poner objeciones a eso.**

–Uno de tres **–dijo Rika mientras se acercaba al balón y lo recogía del suelo. Se giró y añadió–**: No creas que la próxima va a ser tan fácil.

**El portero se levantó del suelo y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Miró hacia uno de los lados del campo y le levantó el pulgar a Gouenji.**

–¡Gracias por el aviso! ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando, ja, ja…!

**Gouenji le sonrió débilmente, indicándole que no le diese importancia. Handa se acercó a Gouenji y, disimuladamente, le susurró:**

–¿…De qué hablabais el capitán y tú?

**Gouenji miró a Handa y le sonrió con un gesto que solía reservar únicamente para su hermana.**

–Nadie te ha explicado nunca lo que son los elementos, ¿verdad, Handa?

**Handa parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber qué responder. Gouenji se lo tomó como un elocuente "no".**

–No te preocupes por eso; he notado que no saberlo es bastante normal por aquí. Fue lo primero que aprendí cuando entré en el Kidokawa Seishuu, pero, claro, nosotros teníamos a un entrenador que nos instruía desde cero, mientras que vosotros teníais a un… maniquí de relleno.

**Handa y Gouenji levantaron la vista durante un momento, recordando el pésimo e incluso negligente trabajo de Suguru Fuyukai, el que fuera el primer entrenador del Raimon. Suspiraron y dejaron correr el asunto, pues semejante insecto no merecía siquiera ser mencionado.**

–En fin **–continuó Gouenji–**. En realidad, es todo muy sencillo. Se resume en que todas las técnicas hissatsu pertenecen a un elemento y, del mismo modo, todas las personas tenemos un elemento afín. Estos elementos son Viento, Tierra, Fuego y Bosque y, en ese orden, cada uno tiene ventaja sobre el siguiente y desventaja sobre el anterior. ¿Me sigues?

–Ah… Sí, eso ya lo sabía **–asintió Handa**–. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué le has impedido usar la Ijigen The Hand…?

–Endou y Urabe son de elemento Tierra y Bosque respectivamente y, por lo tanto, entre ellos no hay ventajas ni desventajas iniciales. Pero el Tsuutenkaku Shoot de Urabe es de elemento Fuego y, para detenerlo, Endou pretendía usar una técnica de elemento Bosque como Ijigen The Hand, que, aunque es muy poderosa, estaría en desventaja. Por eso le he avisado de que no lo hiciese, tanto para que ahorrase energía como para que usase su fuerza lo mejor posible; una técnica de Tierra como el Ikari no Tettsui, aunque sea técnicamente más débil, tiene más posibilidades de hacer frente a un tiro así, tanto por su ventaja elemental como por su afinidad innata a Endou. Por eso le he dicho que actuase con cabeza y que pensase bien en cómo hacer frente a cada tiro, pero estas cosas tan técnicas nunca acaban de entrarle en la mollera.

**Sorprendentemente, Handa entendió la explicación a la primera. Todo aquello no le pillaba de nuevas, pero nunca hasta entonces había sido consciente de lo importante que podía llegar a ser un detalle como ése.**

**Rika volvió al centro del campo y colocó el balón a sus pies.**

–Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza el haber detenido el primer disparo, capitán **–dijo Rika, moviendo el dedo índice a un lado y al otro–**, porque te aseguro que ha sido pura chiripa. ¡A ver qué tal te las arreglas con esto!

**Sin moverse del sitio, la capitana del Osaka Gals volvió a lanzar el balón hacia arriba.**

**Rika esbozó una pequeña sonrisa desafiante. Llevó ambas manos a los labios y sopló por el agujero que había quedado entre sus dedos, creando una brillante burbuja de todos los colores.**

–¡Rainbow…!

**El balón cayó sobre la burbuja flotante y acabó atrapado en ella. El esférico se elevó rápidamente, como si no pesase nada, y Rika saltó detrás de él dando vueltas en el aire.**

–¡…Bubble Shot! **–exclamó al tiempo que chutaba el balón, haciendo explotar la burbuja en cientos de pequeñas pompas que rodearon al balón mientras éste se dirigía hacia la portería a toda velocidad, seguido por una resplandeciente estela en forma de arcoiris.**

–¡Cuidado, capitán! ¡Seguro que es un disparo de larga distancia…! **–exclamó Handa.**

_«¿¡Un nuevo disparo…!? ¡Ah, maldición, éste no lo conozco! ¿Cómo voy a saber con qué detenerlo?»_**, se torturó Endou.**

**El balón, bañado en los siete colores del arcoiris, se acercaba cada vez más a la portería, pero Endou no parecía decidirse. Si Handa tenía razón, un tiro de larga distancia disparado desde la mitad del campo podría ser algo muy difícil de detener. Endou trataba de pensar en algo, pero eso sólo hacía que su cuerpo se quedase aún más agarrotado.**

–¡…No pienses! **–gritó Handa.**

**Endou se giró hacia su amigo.**

–¡No pienses! **–repitió Handa, aún más fuerte–**. ¡Solamente haz lo que haces siempre, capitán!

**Tenía toda la razón. Estaba tan preocupado por hacer las cosas del modo "óptimo" y salvar así a Aki que se había olvidado totalmente de su propio juego, de su propia manera de hacer las cosas:**

**Actuar por impulso.**

**Volvió a fijar los ojos en el balón. Ya era demasiado tarde como para cargar energía de ningún tipo. Sólo le quedaba una opción.**

**Endou bloqueó el balón por medio de un potente derechazo envuelto en llamas, al cual siguió una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos que no dejaban que el balón siguiese avanzando y drenaban su energía poco a poco.**

–¡Bakuretsu Punch…! **–exclamó Endou mientras trataba por todos los medios de frenar el balón por completo, pero éste no hacía más que ganarle terreno y avanzar un poco más en cada lapso entre un puñetazo y el siguiente.**

**Pero no se lo podía permitir. Tenía que parar aquel disparo costase lo que costase. No por Aki, ni por él mismo, sino por su propia condición como portero. Las circunstancias en las que jugaba habían desaparecido de su cabeza al comenzar a golpear el balón: a la hora de la verdad, todo cara a cara entre un delantero y un portero es igual. Sea cual sea el motivo o el escenario, el objetivo, la meta final del portero es, siempre, detener el balón a cualquier precio.**

**Y aquélla no era una excepción.**

**Sacando fuerzas de donde él creía que ya no las había, la andanada de puñetazos explosivos se hizo más veloz y mortífera que antes, y Endou pudo sentir en sus nudillos cómo el balón cedía terreno por fin.**

–¡**¡**…Kaaai!**!** **–gritó el portero al darle el remate final al balón, notando por todo su cuerpo la eléctrica e incomparable sensación que produce un hissatsu al evolucionar a su siguiente nivel. El esférico salió volando por los aires en dirección contraria, totalmente muerto. Dio un par de botes en el suelo y acabó a pocos pasos de distancia de Rika. Endou cayó al suelo de espaldas, tan inerte como el inanimado balón.**

**Rika se echó a reír entre bocanadas de aire.**

–¡Na… n-nada mal, capi… tán! **–exclamó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento**–. ¡Des… de luego, sabes… cómo apañártelas…!

–¡T-tú también eres genial, Rika-chan…! **–respondió Endou entre resuellos, aún desde el suelo–**. ¡Has creado un… n-nuevo hissatsu increíble…! Parece inofensivo… ¡pero en realidad es… mucho… mucho más potente de lo que esperaba…!

**Rika saboreó los elogios de Endou y se sonrió complacida. Tras unos segundos que utilizó para terminar de recuperarse, recogió el balón y volvió a su posición original en el medio del campo.**

**Gouenji y Handa se acercaron a Endou y le ayudaron a recobrar el aliento y a levantarse. Los compañeros del portero le felicitaron en silencio por su nuevo éxito mientras él luchaba por responder.**

–¿Qué tal estás, capitán…?

–¡Bien…! **–contestó él, aún un tanto fatigado–**. Algo cansado, ¡pero esto no es nada contra lo que no pueda luchar!

–Éste será el último tiro, Endou **–añadió Gouenji en tono serio–**. Echa el resto y detén a toda costa lo que sea que te lance.

–¡Tranquilo! ¡Ella está tan cansada como yo, no puede quedarle…!

**Endou se interrumpió a sí mismo en cuanto dirigió la vista hacia la otra punta del campo.**

**Touko estaba junto a Rika en el centro del campo, sujetando una botella de agua ya vacía mientras Rika se comía una tableta de chocolate con toda tranquilidad.**

–¡**¡**O-oye!**!** **–gritó Endou a pleno pulmón desde donde estaba, totalmente recuperado de golpe–**. ¡No vale utilizar reconstituyentes!

–¿Y eso quién lo dice, capitán? En ningún momento hemos acordado nada de eso **–respondió Rika mientras seguía comiendo, sin preocuparse porque apenas se le entendiese entre mordiscos. Endou se quedó callado durante unos segundos para repasar lo sucedido mentalmente, y Rika tenía razón. Él había dado aquello por supuesto, pero en ningún momento lo habían estipulado como regla.**

**Endou estiró el brazo hacia Handa.**

–Shin-shin **–dijo en tono serio–**, dame algo de la comida del entrenamiento de esta mañana.

–¿…Qué entrenamiento, capitán?

**Endou giró la cabeza y dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia Handa.**

–Pues el de todas las mañanas, ¿cuál si no?

–…Pero si hoy no hemos entrenado juntos.

–¡B-bueno, y qué! ¡Pero habrás llevado comida al entrenamiento de todas maneras, ¿no?!

–Sí, pero… **–susurró Handa, rascándose el cuello.**

–¿Pero qué?

–Que me la he… comido.

–¿¡Q-QUÉ!? **–chilló Endou, horrorizado–**. ¿¡Toda!?

–¡P-pues claro que toda…! **–respondió Handa, que de repente se sentía muy culpable aún sin saber exactamente por qué–**. ¡Tenía hambre, sabes…! ¡Para un día que puedo desayunar en condiciones, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad…!

–¿Y por qué no te levantas antes todos los días para desayunar tranquilo?

–¡Porque si tuviera que levantarme antes, directamente no dormiría…! ¡Te recuerdo que cada día a las 5 ya me obligas a estar en pie…!

**Endou suspiró. Rika jugaba con ventaja, pero a él aún le quedaban fuerzas y no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Se había encontrado en situaciones mucho peores en el pasado y siempre había acabado saliendo airoso, y aquélla no sería una excepción.**

**Se dio una palmada en las mejillas para espabilarse, respiró profundamente y se colocó en posición. Gouenji y Handa volvieron a su posición anterior.**

–…Gouenji-kun **–susurró Handa.**

–¿Mmm? Dime.

–¿De verdad es tan malo que el capitán no haya podido comer…? No creo que marque tanta diferencia el hecho de que Rika-san haya tomado algo de chocolate y agua…

–En eso te equivocas **–respondió Gouenji tajante–**. El agua mineral y el chocolate, entre otros, son reconstituyentes naturales de efecto rápido, y ayudan a recuperar vigor y energía casi al instante. El vigor es la fuerza que te permite correr, y la energía, la que te permite utilizar hissatsus.

**Handa posó los ojos en el suelo, pensativo. Bien mirado, aquellas dos cosas eran las que Endou siempre le hacía comer durante sus entrenamientos matutinos, además del que, según su capitán, era "el mejor oden del mundo", que tomaban solamente cuando ambos ya estaban totalmente agotados. Y, si bien nunca se había fijado antes, sí que era verdad que se sentía mucho más descansado tras comer, pero él pensaba que era una simple cuestión de tener hambre y saciarlo.**

**Aunque a veces no lo pareciese, su capitán sabía lo que se hacía. Lo único que lamentaba era no ser consciente de todas aquellas cosas que, en teoría, ya debería saber.**

–Touko-chan **–susurró Rika–**, te necesito para el último tiro.

–¿¡Que tú qué!? **–respondió ella, tratando de no reaccionar de manera demasiado brusca para que nadie sospechase–**. Rika, estoy dispuesta a dejar que hagas esta clase de tonterías si es lo que te apetece, ¡pero no cuentes conmigo para que me meta en los mismos líos que tú!

–¡Ya estás metida en ello! Además, ¿no ves que ésta es nuestra oportunidad? ¡Si conseguimos marcar ahora, tendrán que contárnoslo todo! ¿O es que ya no quieres saber lo que pasó entre ellos?

–Bueno, yo… s-sí, quiero saberlo, ¡pero éste no me parece el modo correcto de averiguarlo!

–Les propuse un trato y aceptaron. ¡Es totalmente legal!

–¡No me refiero a eso…! **–replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente–**. Aki nos prometió que nos lo contaría todo, pero no podemos esperar que lo haga tan rápido. Ahora mismo tiene otras cosas en las que pensar, quiere estar a solas con Endou… Nos lo contará cuando llegue el momento, ya lo verás.

–¿Tengo que recordarte que esos dos ya nos han traicionado una vez? **–siseó Rika, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Aki–**. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no volverán a jugárnosla? ¡Si queremos saber la verdad, tendremos que averiguarla utilizando nuestros propios métodos!

–¡_Tus_ propios métodos! ¡He dicho que no quiero tomar parte en esto y ya está!

**Touko se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, Rika la retuvo agarrándola por el brazo.**

–¿Y qué hay de Shinichi-chan? **–le canturreó Rika al oído. Touko se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza en el acto.**

–¿Qué pasa con él? **–preguntó muy seria.**

–Bueno, no quisiera tener que contarle nada acerca de lo… _tuyo _**–exhortó la capitana del Osaka Gals con malicia–**. ¿Qué crees que pensaría de ti?

**Touko volvió la mirada hacia Handa durante un instante y después encaró a Rika de nuevo.**

–…Eres una traidora **–gruñó.**

–Le dijo la sartén al cazo **–respondió sonriéndose.**

–Y una chantajista.

–Vale, eso te lo acepto.

**Rika le dio el envoltorio del chocolate a Touko, sostuvo el balón bajo su pie y miró a Endou.**

–¿Preparado, capitán?

–¡Cuando quieras! **–respondió él con una palmada.**

**Rika le dio una patada al balón y echó a correr tras él. Un par de segundos después, la delantera miró hacia atrás y Touko salió corriendo tras ella.**

–¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Touko-chan…? **–preguntó Handa desde la banda.**

**Touko bajó la mirada y siguió corriendo.**

–Como te ablandes o no chutes con todas tus fuerzas sólo porque él esté delante **–dijo Rika en voz baja mientras corría–**, se lo contaré absolutamente todo, Touko-chan. Vigila lo que haces.

–¡T-Touko-chan! **–volvió a gritar Handa.**

–¡Perdóname, Shin-kun…! **–gimoteó ella en voz baja.**

**Endou frunció el ceño.**

–¡Rika-chan, esto es entre tú y yo! ¡Touko-chan no tiene nada que ver con esto! **–gritó el portero.**

–¡Dije tres tiros, capitán, pero no dije quién los lanzaría! ¡Esto sigue siendo totalmente válido!

**Endou apretó los dientes: Rika lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, y él había caído en la trampa de lleno. Clavó los pies en la tierra y volvió a tomar posición.**

**Rika lanzó el balón por los aires de una patada.**

–¡Se acabó tu suerte, capitán!

**Touko y Rika saltaron grácilmente, persiguiendo al balón mientras revoloteaba por el aire. Tomaron la una la mano de la otra y extendieron los brazos al tiempo que inclinaban todo su cuerpo hacia atrás.**

–¡Butterfly…!

**Cuando el balón se posó entre ellas, comenzó a emitir un suave brillo dorado que se convirtió en un estallido de luz cuando las chicas lo golpearon a la vez con piernas contrarias. A sus espaldas apareció la deslumbrante y bella figura de una enorme mariposa monarca, que pronto se deshizo en miles de haces de luz que se fundieron con el balón mientras éste descendía hacia la portería.**

–¡…Dreeeam! **–exclamaron ambas al unísono mientras flotaban con delicadeza hasta el suelo.**

–¡V3! **–añadió Rika con malicia.**

**Endou tragó saliva.**

**Una sombra pasó a su lado como una exhalación.**

–¡Ven conmigo! **–gritó mientras corría hacia el balón.**

–Shu-shu, ¿en qué estás pensando? **–respondió sorprendido, obedeciendo de manera casi inconsciente las órdenes de su amigo.**

–¡Confía en mí!

**Endou dudó durante un instante, pero inmediatamente asintió y aceleró, poniéndose a la par de Gouenji.**

–¡Vamos! **–gritó Gouenji.**

–¡Sí!

**Endou y Gouenji se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la trayectoria que el balón seguía. Justo antes de que el disparo llegase a su par, los compañeros se cruzaron e intercambiaron sus posiciones.**

–¡Inazuma…! **–gritó Gouenji.**

**Tras girar rápidamente sobre sí mismos para ganar potencia de fuego, Endou y Gouenji chutaron a un tiempo, provocando una violenta explosión eléctrica que sacudió el balón.**

–¡**¡**Ichi Gou!**!** **–gritaron ambos entre dientes, tratando de hacer frente a la ahora arrolladora fuerza del Butterfly Dream. El balón fue bloqueado, pero no se detuvo en lo más mínimo.**

–¡…V2! **–gritó Endou débilmente, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse firme y evitar que el disparo siguiese su curso.**

**Extrañamente, los miles de voltios que corrían por las fibras del balón apenas eran rival para el tiro combinado de Rika y Touko.**** Hacer frente a aquel hissatsu se estaba convirtiendo en toda una odisea para el dúo, por sencillo que debiera ser para ellos combatir un disparo así.**

**Gouenji miró a Endou. Con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido hasta el límite, el portero trataba por todos los medios de resistir y no darse por vencido por mucho que le costase. Sabía que si el balón no había perforado aún la portería había sido por la extraordinaria fuerza de Gouenji, pero eso no sería suficiente para devolver el tiro e invertir su trayectoria. Necesitaba su ayuda, y él no conseguía brindársela.**

**Podía notar cómo su pierna le fallaba. Los relámpagos comenzaban a chispear con menos fuerza, pues su fuente de energía se debilitaba. Resultaba imposible sacar lo mejor de un hissatsu combinado si uno de sus usuarios apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y Rika lo sabía. Su sonrisa de satisfacción mostraba que la capitana del Osaka Gals ya se estaba deleitando con el dulcísimo sabor de la victoria.**

**Le veía desde la distancia, sufriendo en más de un sentido. En su cara de dolor pudo ver que su cuerpo y sus fuerzas flaqueaban, y que a cada segundo que pasaba, la victoria quedaba más y más lejos de su alcance. Él, todos, se estaban esforzando hasta el límite, dando lo mejor de ellos mismos, mientras que ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Se sentía culpable por no poder librar sus propias batallas.**

**Aki no pudo aguantarlo más.**

–¡Vamos, Endou-kun! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! **–gritó la gerente desde el banquillo, haciendo bocina con las manos. Aunque le doliese reconocerlo, eso era todo lo que podía hacer en aquel momento.**

**Endou quiso mirarla, pero sabía que no podía. Estaba dándole su apoyo, su ayuda, y mirarla ahora sería su perdición. Por eso, se dispuso a darlo todo junto a ella, para que aquella pesadilla acabase y pudiese volver a mirarla sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie más.**

**Para que pudiesen volver a ser lo que tanto les había costado comprender que eran.**

–¡No te rindas ahora! ¡**¡**Demuéstrales quién eres!**!**

**Jadeó una sola vez y volvió a tomar aire para llenarse los pulmones con nuevo oxígeno. Dejó que aquellas palabras se filtrasen por su piel, se extendiesen por su cuerpo y llegasen a todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser. Gouenji también podía sentir aquel calor que inundaba sus músculos y, de algún modo, los fortalecía.**

**Miró a Endou y le notó diferente, renovado, lleno de una misteriosa energía que parecía haberle devuelto el vigor. Se sonrió con un pequeño resuello y frunció el ceño.**

–¡Demostrémosles quiénes somos, Endou! **–exclamó el delantero.**

**El dúo lanzó un potente rugido conjunto mientras rasgaba el cuero del balón con sus cada vez más violentos relámpagos. El revoloteo de la mariposa comenzaba a ceder a pasos agigantados ante la corriente nacida de la fuerza de su amistad, como debió haber hecho desde el mismo principio.**

**Una tremenda explosión eléctrica terminó con todo.**

**El balón pasó justo al lado de la cara de Rika antes de seguir su trayecto hasta la otra punta del campo y clavarse en la portería contraria. La capitana del Osaka Gals tenía la cara desencajada y la mirada perdida, aunque no lo pareciese. Daba la impresión de estar serena, casi sonriente, pero no era más que el fruto de la represión. La rabia la carcomía por dentro, tratando de ponerla de rodillas, pero se negaba a dar a sus rivales el supuesto placer de verla derrotada; cualquier cosa salvo eso. Si es que le quedaba algo tras aquella derrota, ese algo era, sin duda, su orgullo de guerrera. Y no pensaba renunciar a él tan fácilmente.**

**Rika recobró la compostura poco a poco. De repente, frunció el ceño y dirigió un dedo acusador hacia Endou y Gouenji.**

–¡Descalificados por haber desviado el tiro entre los dos! ¡Esto era un uno contra uno!

–¡Y UN CUERNO! **–respondieron inmediatamente y al unísono, poniendo cara de auténticos ogros.**

**Touko, que seguía al lado de Rika pero con calma genuina, no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver las caras que los tres contendientes tenían en aquel momento. Su risa, alegre y contagiosa, disipó los retazos de rivalidad que habían surgido entre ellos y trajo de nuevo la armonía que, según los valores del Raimon, debía reinar siempre en un equipo. Endou y Gouenji se felicitaron el uno al otro con la mirada, mientras que Rika esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de indiferencia frente a la derrota.**

–Muy bien, capitán **–suspiró Rika al cabo–**, supongo que… me has ganado con todas las de la ley. Y yo soy una mujer de palabra. …Por desgracia **–musitó por lo bajo.**

–Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿Nos dejarás en paz? **–exclamó Endou, casi sin poder creérselo.**

–…Qué remedio.

**Endou dio un bote de alegría y, tras estrecharle frenéticamente la mano a Rika en señal de deportividad, echó a correr hacia el banquillo y abrazó a Aki con fuerza, quien apenas pudo devolver el gesto de pura sorpresa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gouenji, complacido por aquella escena, volvió a paso lento hasta la banda del campo, donde Handa aún estaba tratando de entender qué había pasado.<strong>

–¡Ha sido genial, Gouenji-kun…! **–exclamó en cuanto tuvo al delantero de fuego lo suficientemente cerca–**. ¡El capitán y tú habéis estado increíbles; aún no consigo explicarme cómo lo habéis hecho…!

–No desprecies la ayuda que una gerente entregada puede aportar, Handa **–sonrió Gouenji–**. Los ánimos de alguien cercano, aunque no lo parezca, son capaces de potenciar tanto disparos como atajos. Si Endou ha sido capaz de recomponerse y sacar la fuerza para detener el tiro, es gracias a Kino-san.

–¿De verdad puede conseguir eso un gerente…? **–preguntó Handa, que sentía que estaba aprendiendo muchísimo aquel día.**

–Sí. Es un efecto mucho más demoledor de lo que pudieras imaginarte, y eso sólo con gerentes que te aprecien a ti y al equipo . Si además la persona que te anima siente algo más fuerte por ti, bueno… ya has visto lo que puede pasar. Una sola frase puede suponer una gran diferencia, te lo creas o no.

–¡M-me lo creo! **–aseguró Handa, asintiendo con toda la efusividad que su carácter le permitía mostrar.**

–Quizás deberías darle alguna vuelta a ese mismo tema, Handa. Creo que te haría bien recordar las palabras de Kino-san.

**La memoria de Handa nunca había sido prodigiosa, pero una frase se le había quedado clavada en la cabeza. Presentía que la habría recordado aunque Gouenji no le hubiese dado ningún consejo, pero aun así agradecía su esfuerzo: le alegraba muchísimo pensar que el gran Shuuya Gouenji, en el fondo, también se preocupaba por él.**

_«Demostrar quién soy, ¿eh…?»_**.**

–Por cierto **–añadió Gouenji–**, cuando veas a Endou, dile que deje de llamarme Shu-shu. Puede que a ti te haga más caso.

**Shin-shin asintió. No perdía nada por probar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rika, quien se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, cayó por fin de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y suspiró profundamente. Miró discretamente a Touko por el rabillo del ojo y susurró:<strong>

–Hemos perdido por tu culpa. Es la última vez que te pido ayuda.

–¡Tantísimo mejor! **–contestó la hija del Primer Ministro, sacándole la lengua a la delantera–**. ¡No vuelvas a meterme en tus líos!

**Touko resopló, hundió las manos en los bolsillos como todo un pandillero y se dio media vuelta con aire de enfado.**

–¡E-espera, Touko-chan! **–gritó Rika antes de que Touko se alejase demasiado. La capitana del SP Fixers giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño, como si estuviese ordenándole que escupiera lo que fuera que tuviera que decir. Rika la miró arrepentida y tartamudeó–**: …La próxima vez también me echarás un cable, ¿verdad?

**Touko se enterneció ante aquella reacción, tan humilde y a la vez tan propia de Rika. Aceptó sus peculiares disculpas y, con una sonrisa que apenas se notaba, asintió levemente.**

–Gracias **–susurró Rika–**. Ya… ya puedes ir con él. Tampoco os molestaré a vosotros.

**La sonrisa de Touko se hizo más grande y, tras despedirse de Rika con un gesto de mano, echó a correr hacia Handa.**

–¡T-T-Touko-chan…! **–gimoteó Handa por enésima vez al verla acercarse, ya sin nada ni nadie que quisiera separarles. Se abrazaron con fuerza y Handa la cubrió de pequeños besos, tratando de compensarla por no haberle devuelto en condiciones el que ella le había dado antes.**

–Creo que yo ya no pinto nada aquí **–dijo Gouenji en voz baja, menos molesto de lo que cabría esperar–**. Me parece que será mejor que vaya a hacerles compañía a los demás en el Inabikari aunque sea solamente durante un rato.

**El delantero echó a andar hacia la estatua del primer director del instituto.**

–Para que luego digas que no me preocupo por ti **–añadió mientras se despedía de la pareja con un gesto con los dedos. Handa sonrió suavemente y articuló un "gracias por todo" que solo Touko pudo escuchar pero que Gouenji notó en sus carnes como si se lo hubiera dicho al oído.**

**Pero tenían asuntos más importantes que tratar.**

–Touko-chan, ¿a qué ha venido eso…? **–preguntó Handa, claramente preocupado–**. ¿Por qué has acabado ayudando a Rika-san…?

**Touko bajó la mirada y asió la camiseta de Handa con cuidado. Él se dio por enterado y le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.**

–Lo siento, Shin-kun, pero…

–¡Está bien…! **–sonrió él–**. No tienes que explicarme nada. Sé que tú no te meterías en algo así sin razón, así que tiene que ser algo muy importante… Pero, si alguna vez quieres o crees que estás preparada para contármelo, yo estaré aquí para escucharte, ¿vale…?

**Touko se lanzó sobre su novio y le tiró al suelo, haciéndole caer de culo sobre el césped. Antes de que pudiese quejarse, Touko se inclinó sobre el maltrecho Handa y le dio un largo beso que acabó con ambos tumbados sobre la hierba, perdonándose todos los errores y falta de sinceridad a base de muestras de afecto de todas las clases.**

**Handa ya no se molestaba en pensar. No se puede decir que le quedasen quejas.**

–Parece que se lo pasan bien **–dijo Endou desde el banquillo mientras miraba cómo Handa y Touko desataban finalmente y con toda naturalidad todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Mientras tanto, él y Aki sólo estaban cogidos de la mano, sin nada más de lo que preocuparse.**

–…Podríamos pasárnoslo bien nosotros también **–dijo Aki. Endou dio un respingo y se puso rojo. Al ver aquella reacción, Aki rió y sacudió la cabeza. Con voz muy serena y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, preguntó**–: ¿Te apetece jugar al fútbol, Endou-kun…?

**Endou dio un respingo aún mayor al anterior. Eso sí que le sonaba bien.**

* * *

><p>–Hasta mañana, Shin-shin. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí.<p>

–No, yo sólo he empeorado las cosas y he estado en medio todo el tiempo… Perdóname.

–¡No hay nada que perdonar! ¡Me has apoyado, y eso es lo que importa de verdad!

–…Gracias por hacerme sentir un poco mejor. He aprendido mucho hoy.

–Bueno, ¡al menos alguien ha sacado algo en limpio de todo esto! **–rió.**

–Sí… Supongo. Hasta mañana, capitán.

**Endou y Handa se despidieron como siempre lo hacían y cada uno se marchó por su lado. Solían volver a casa juntos, pero aquel día era diferente. Ambos tenían a otras cosas que hacer, otras cosas en las que pensar. Aunque no supiesen bien de qué se trataba.**

**Mientras caminaba, Endou comenzó a notar un extraño picor en la nuca, sospechosamente familiar. Trató de ignorarlo, pero aquella sensación le obligaba a mirar hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo cada dos por tres.**

–¿Estás bien? **–le preguntó su acompañante.**

–Bueno, es que… tengo un mal presentimiento.

–¿Ah, tú también?

–¿C-cómo? ¿¡Es que tú también viste al bicho raro del pelo cortado a tazón!?

–¿De qué estás hablando? **–rió entre dientes.**

–¿…No era eso? Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

–No lo sé. Me siento un poco inquieta, por alguna razón.

–Vaaaya, qué tensos se os ve. ¿Palomitas?

–Ah, sí, graci…

**Endou y Aki se miraron entre ellos y echaron la vista atrás. Aki consiguió ahogar un grito, pero Endou no.**

**Rika masticaba un puñado de palomitas en un silencio sepulcral.**

–¿¡Q-Q-QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!? **–alcanzó a preguntar Endou.**

–Estudio de campo **–dijo Rika tranquilamente mientras se metía otro puñado de palomitas en la boca.**

–¿¡No habíamos quedado en que nos dejarías en paz!?

–¡Vaya, parece que tenemos a un listillo por aquí! **–dijo Rika frunciendo el ceño–**. Tú sólo oyes lo que te conviene, ¿verdad, capitán? Yo he cumplido mi palabra al pie de la letra: dije que os dejaría en paz _durante el entrenamiento _y eso he hecho. ¿O me has visto inmiscuirme en vuestra pachanguilla de turno?

**Endou repasó mentalmente los sucesos acontecidos aquel día y, una vez más, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que Rika tenía razón.**

–¡Pero vosotros a lo vuestro, parejita! No os preocupéis por mí, que no pretendo meterme en medio; tan solo quiero disfrutar de vuestro amor desde lejos, admirarlo, _deleitarme_ con su sutil regus…

–¡Ahí está! **–dijo una voz femenina tras doblar la esquina al otro lado de la calle.**

–¡Agh, maldita sea! **–gruñó Rika–**. ¡Creí que ya les había dado esquinazo!

–¡Vuelve aquí, Rika! ¡Déjales en paz! **–ordenó Touko una vez ella y Handa hubieron llegado a su par.**

–Te estás extralimitando, querida **–respondió con una risilla, girándose de nuevo para volver a encarar a Endou y a Aki–**. Habíamos hecho un trato y yo he cumplido con mi parte. Si alguien aquí le debe algo a alguien, ésa es…

**Sin previo aviso, Touko se abalanzó sobre Rika por la espalda y, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, paso sus brazos por debajo de los de Rika y juntó las manos sobre su cuello, inmovilizándola casi completamente.**

–¡**¡**Corred!**!** **–gritó Touko.**

–¿¡Q-qué demonios…!? ¿¡Pero tú de qué lado estás, Touko-chan!?

–¡Estoy del lado de que cada uno pueda hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera! ¡Ayúdame, Shin-kun!

**Handa apresuró a Endou y a Aki a base de empujones para que echasen a correr, y una vez comenzaron a alejarse, actuó de escudo humano para evitar que Rika pudiese ver qué dirección tomaban.**

–¡**¡**Maldita sea!**!** ¡**¡**SOLTADME, ENEMIGOS DEL AMOR!**!** **–chilló Rika.**

–¿Es que no te sabes más insultos? **–se quejó Touko.**

–¡No insulto, _describo_!

**Rika liberó su angustia profiriendo un gruñido agudo y atizándole una patada en la espinilla a Shinichi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aki cogió a Endou de la mano repentinamente y le guió por calles por las que su escaso atlas personal no hubiera sabido llevarle. Cuando Aki le soltó, Endou se encontró frente a frente con el restaurante de los Utsunomiya.<strong>

**Antes de que pudiese preguntar siquiera qué hacían allí, Aki le tapó la boca con un dedo y le guió hasta un banco cercano. En cuanto Mamoru se sentó, Aki reptó por encima de él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola arder de nuevo.**

–¡N-no, Aki-chan, aquí nos va a ver alguien…! **–susurró alarmado.**

–Es una calle comercial, pero todas las tiendas han cerrado ya. No pasará nadie.

–Eres… más lanzada de lo que me imaginaba, ¿sabes?

–Tengo que compensar el hecho de que tú no lo eres, supongo…

–Ah, yo… Lo siento.

–Calla.

**Aki volvió a acercarse a Mamoru y le dio un suave beso en los labios.**

**Desde un saliente demasiado alto como para que ninguno de los dos se fijase en él, un vándalo de pelo rosa, apoyado sobre una valla de metal, vio su paz alterada por el primer momento de intimidad real de la pareja.**

–Qué asco, joder.

**Cogiditos de la mano, dándose besitos… Repulsivo.**

**Ese idiota no sabía cómo disfrutar realmente de una mujer. Pero ése no era su problema.**

**De momento.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>YA ERA HORA DE ACABAR, CORCHO. Diosss, me ha llevado casi tres semanas acabar esta basura (aunque una de ellas la pasé estudiando y me negué a terminar de escribircorregir, pero sigue sin ser excusa). Y Touko ha aprendido a realizar Full Nelsons, que tampoco es una mala habilidad.**_

_**En fin, resumamos todo este relleno: tratando de llevar su nueva relación en secreto, Aki y Endou tratan de pasar desapercibidos para poder conservar la intimidad. Rika, que no está dispuesta a dejar que se salgan con la suya, irrumpe en el Raimon junto a Touko, dispuesta a sonsacarle a la pareja todos los detalles acerca de su amor, pero sus planes no consiguen llegar a buen puerto, para alegría de la pareja.**_

_**¿Qué les depara el destino a Endou y a Aki? ¿Conseguirá Rika alguna vez la información que tanto anhela? ¿Cuántos baches más tendrá que sortear la pareja antes de llegar a ser feliz? Por favor, decídmelo, porque yo no tengo ni idea. …En fin. ¡Las respuestas, en los próximos capítulos!**_


End file.
